The Ending of a Story
by UnknownMystery111
Summary: After defeating Galaxia, Usagi has emerged...as the sole surviving victor. Shaken, Usagi has lost her childish manner and became the wise princess she was meant to be. After the battle, she is teleported to the Watchtower, where she meet the Justice League and then Young Justice, but her last battle is coming. Set after Young Justice Season 1 and Sailor Moon Season5 AnimeManga
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or Young Justice.**

"I am so sorry princess, I can not return them."

After all the chaos she went through, Serena couldn't get the one thing she wanted back. Her friends and Mamoru.

"Why?"

"I do not have enough strength even with the silver crystal, they were sent to the cauldron, but don't worry they will be born again," Galaxia replied while she began to fade, "You will meet them all again one day."

"But not for a long time," everyone she knew was gone, her family, friends, and even Momo-chan.

"I'm sorry," were Galaxia's final words before she disappeared.

After that Usagi slowly began to fall until a bright light swallowed her and she was gone. Leaving the Sailor Stars to wonder what happened to her.

* * *

Batman, Martian Manhunter, and Green Lantern (John Stewart) were in the watch tower monitoring room, surveying the footage of the destruction in Japan. The Justice League had gone into save the city and stop what was causing the destruction, but they were too late.

"Do you anything that could have caused this," Batman said to Martian Manhunter.

"No. But I remember learning on mars about such destruction as this, but it happened before my time," Replied the Martian.

"On OA I have only learned of legends about this destruction," Green Lantern said before Batman could ask him, "They were about an evil once coming to this solar system and destroying a kingdom on the moon."

"Yes, I learned of stories like these two. It was said, that the princess of mars died in that battle," added Manhunter.

Batman gazed at the screen wondering what had happened in Japan, why had the Justice league been too late to get there, who stopped the damage and where were they now? Questions were filling the dark knight's head the more he thought about it.

"Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern do you know of anything else that could have caused the damage in Japan," Batman asked the two.

"Perhaps it was Darkseid," The Martian replied.

"No our scanners would have signaled us when he entered the solar system," Green Lantern said.

More questions began to fill the dark knight's head. He was interrupted with a transmission from Superman.

"The damage was more extensive than we thought, also some survivors claim they saw a winged girl fighting a woman who seemed to be the source of the destruction," Superman said.

"Do any of the locals know which way she went," questioned Batman.

"No, but they said three other girls were helping her, and the locals say they disappeared right when we showed up," answered Superman.

"Keep searching," The dark knight said before ending the transmission.

"Interesting," the martian said, "Who ever stopped the destruction was not alone."

"And we know it wasn't Darkseid, the locals said it was a woman causing the destruction," Green Lantern added.

"But we do know that a girl with wings stopped her," After all information, they were given, the only thing Batman had was questions that needed to be answered, and he was the world's greatest detective.

* * *

In Japan, The justice League were doing their best to help everyone. Buildings were reduced to nothing but rubble. Families were separated, and bodies of the dead were piling up. This made Superman wonder what had happened, who could do such destruction.

After helping a family out of their basement after they we're buried there, he heard three voices screaming one word, "USAGI."

"Can I help," Superman asked the three people, a mother, father, and young son.

" Watashitachi no musume wa, watashitachi wa kanojo o mitsukeru koto ga dekimasen," the mother said (Our daughter, we can't find her).

"They can't find their daughter," a passing citizen said.

"What's their daughter's name," asked Superman.

Translating to the family, the citizen turned back to superman and said two words,"Usagi Tsukino."

With that Superman flew off in search of a Usagi Tsukino.

* * *

In Mount Justice, the team were in the lounge watching the news of what was happening in Japan. The team was left in Mount Justice because this was Justice League work, not theirs.

"What could have caused something like this," Zatanna asked.

"I've heard stories on Mars about destruction that happened before I was born like this, but I never knew that they were true," replied M'gann.

"The real question be answering is. Who did this," Kaldur added.

* * *

Back on the Watchtower, Batman, Green Lantern, and Martian Manhunter were discussing how to track down who was responsible and who stopped them. One questions was to be answered sooner than it would have been expected.

"Recognized: Green Arrow 0-8, Black Canary 1-3," a computerized voice said interrupting them out of their thoughts as Green Arrow and Black Canary approached them.

"Any thing new on what happened in Japan," Black Canary asked.

"Superman reported that what caused the damage was a woman, and a girl with wings stopped her. We also know that the winged girl wasn't alone," Batman responded.

Before Black Canary could respond a bright light filled the monitoring room, blinding the five league members. When the bright light faded the league members were all in fighting stances. Almost everything was the same except for the unconscious teenage girl on the floor. She was wearing a white dress, a crystal on a chain around her neck, her hair was blonde and up in an unusual style, and the most strangest thing of all was the crescent mark on her forehead.

 **Hey guys this is my first fan fiction so if it terrible I'm sorry. Please review.**

 **I will try to update whenever I can, Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Young Justice or Sailor moon**

* * *

Everyone I know is gone. I was to weak to defend myself. Even Haruka and Michiru, as well as Setsuna died because I was so weak. I can't protect anyone, not even Momo-chan. Rini will never exist. Rei, Mina, Ami, and Lita died protecting me because I was so weak. Our shining empire might never exist because of me, even if I've seen the future. In the future everyone was alive, but now they're all dead because I couldn't protect myself or them.

I don't even care where I am. All I want to do is to see them again, even if I have to die. I know I am in the dress I wore as a princess, the silver crystal is with me, I can feel it on the chain around my neck. I am lying on what feels like a hospital bed. I won't be surprised if I'm somehow ended up in a hospital. But like I keep on thinking, I don't care.

Opening my eyes I notice that I'm in a steel room with a single window, looking out of it I can see the stars and earth, so I must be in space. It doesn't surprise me, I've seen the earth before from the moon, but it's still as beautiful as I remember it. I can see the western hemisphere from where I'm from. For a long time I just sat there staring at it, not caring what was going to happen. Like everything else, I don't care what happens, everyone I know is gone.

Eventually an hour passed by before someone came to visit me wherever I was. Looking over to see who it was, I saw a woman with blonde hair and was mostly wearing black. She looked surprised to see me, but I didn't care.

* * *

(Batman POV)

After the bright light vanished and we found a teenage girl lying there on the floor, we were all wondering who she was. Green Lantern and Black Canary took her down to the infirmary while Green Arrow, Martian Manhunter and I looked for who she was in the Justice League database. A day passed by with her still unconscious, and the computer had still not found her identity.

After telling the league about our guest, everyone had also become suspicious of her. Was she help stop the damage or was she the one causing it? Black Canary volunteered to check up on her every once in awhile to see how she was doing and when she would wake up. The girl had gone into a comatose state after appearing on the watch tower. I had a suspicion she knew exactly what happened in Japan and who was responsible.

Two days after she appeared she woke up, by this time most of the people in Japan had been accounted for, dead and alive, and the Justice started getting back to saving America and other parts of the world.

Black Canary had said she talked with her, but she didn't say much. She said the girl was called Serenity or Serena. After that any other questions she just ignored, or almost looked like she was lost in thought at. Black Canary thought that I should talk to her because it looked like she could relate to me.

Walking down I could Only wonder what had this girl been through.

* * *

(Black Canary POV)

Walking in I expected the girl to be awake, and she was, she was staring out at the view of space. But when she looked at me, her eyes they were a beautiful blue but you could almost see that she has seen war and loss. She looked almost like she didn't who I was, where she was, or what was going to happen. Or she didn't care about anything.

Walking in I put a smile on my face and said,"Hello, I'm Black Canary," she just looked back out the window looking at Earth, so maybe she didn't care what was happening.

"Do you know where you are, or where you're from," was my next two questions, she just nodded and stared out to the earth.

"Can you tell me where, you're from," She didn't answer.

"Do you know what happened in Japan," at that question it looked like she was holding back tears. It had gone on like this for awhile.

"Can you at least tell me your name," I asked the final question.

At that question she turned to look at me and said,"Serenity or Serena."

After that I turned around and left the room. Walking down to the monitoring room, I thought that maybe Batman should talk to her. Maybe he would be able to get her more to talk than I did.

* * *

(Batman POV)

Walking down to the infirmary, I began to ready myself in case this girl was the person to cause destruction in Japan that cost thousands of lives. Walking in I saw her staring out the window of the view of Earth, she didn't look at me, so I walked up and stood beside her.

"I know that you are wondering if I'm a threat, but I am not and never will be a threat to the people of earth," She told as if she had rehearsed the line herself.

"And how would we know that," I said in a steely voice.

"Because I stopped Galaxia, she was causing the destruction in Japan not me. I lost my friends to her before I could stop her," She looked like she was about to cry while saying this,"They died protecting me." By this point she was crying.

"How do we know if you're lying," I said.

She looked at me straight in the eyes and said,"You don't."

After that all I could do was hug her until she stopped crying, before I left she said,"Thankyou."

Walking out, I found Black Canary standing next to the door, almost like she was waiting for me,"Did she say anything to you?"

"She's not the one who caused the destruction on Japan, but a woman named Galaxia. There were more than just three people helping her, but she said they died protecting her," I replied.

"I'll ask J'onn if he knows anything about a person named Galaxia, or the Green Lanterns," said while she began to walk away.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Young Justice or Sailor Moon**

* * *

All I wanted to do then was cry. I had told Batman who I was because I could tell he has lost much too. He stood there hugging me until I stopped, then he left. Probably went to tell the others what I told him. I knew I could trust him though, it was almost like a 6th sense was given to me after what I had been through, after everything I lost.

I don't even know if my family is still alive, so many lives were lost when Galaxia destroyed Japan, my family could have died. I told them my name, but that wasn't my official name in this life. I know the Moon Kingdom Palace is still there, still shining after I had I rebuilt it after my battle with Queen Metalia and Queen Beryl. Maybe I could go there to live out the rest of my life. What's the point in staying? Even if I find my friends again it won't be for a long time, and they won't even remember me, so what's the point.

Black Canary came by to see my a couple times over the past two weeks, once a day to see if I was alright she said and if I needed anything. I was fine I would tell her, I don't need anything I would tell her. She would find me staring out the window at earth or into the black void of space. Nothing mattered to me anymore. I refuse to sleep, food doesn't taste good anymore, so I don't eat. Nothing matters anymore, so I don't care what they do to me. My life seems useless now, no purpose for me to look forward to, so what's the point. Nothing matters to me.

There was a slight knock on my door, I hesitated before I said,"Come in."

This time it wasn't Black Canary, but instead a tall black haired man with a giant S on the middle of his chest. "Hi, I'm Superman," he said.

"Hello," I said before I turned my head back to out at space. The watchtower they called it had my window pointing in the direction of Mars and that made me sad because it reminded me of Rei.

"So I hear you're not eating," Superman said while scratching the back of his neck almost like he was nervous.

"What's the point? I don't care, besides you guys already hooked me up to an IV," I replied, it was true after three days of not eating Black Canary had grown nervous and hooked an IV up to me, I didn't even flinch or feel it when she put it in me.

"Yeah, but you can't remained hooked up to an IV forever," he said,"Don't you want to go home. I'm pretty sure all your friends and family miss you."

"They're all dead," said I, not wanting anyone else to feel sorry for me. I lost one home, and now another. Each one I lost my family and friends in.

"I'm sorry," he said," I heard how you saved Japan, don't you want to be congratulated for that."

"No," I said with my voice steeled.

"OK," he said then left, but I didn't care.

I began to think that maybe returning to the moon wasn't so bad. At least I would be in one home that was made new. Maybe I could go find Luna and Artemis. They should still be alive I think. They also probably thought I died from defeating Galaxia.

Whenever I thought it was safe to get back in the water, something worse comes at me each time. Maybe I will never go back in the water, maybe I should leave earth and Japan to these heroes, they would probably do a better job at protecting the earth than I did. I never heard of them, but I knew I could trust them. Call it a sixth sense.

* * *

(Martian Manhunter POV)

After the appearance of Serenity or Serena, it was like she was of something important, but couldn't tell what. Many times I tried to read her mind, but there was something blocking me from doing so. This made me worried about how much she was capable of.

I knew that my niece was a strong telepath, but this was something new that not even I knew what to do. After learning she had stopped the destruction of Japan, and of who was causing it, made me wonder who she was really. The crescent mark on her head, I had seen that somewhere before somewhere on Mars.

One thing I was sure about was the crystal around her neck. It was very powerful and could be destructive in the wrong hands. This worried me.

* * *

(Green Lantern, John Stewart POV)

After hearing of the name Galaxia, I knew that was trouble. Other Lanterns had told me to be on the look out for her, they said something about her collecting star seeds. Me and Hal Jordan had returned to the core to learn more about who Galaxia was from the elders, and to see if they knew anything about the Serenity.

What we learned was not very pleasant. Star Seeds were planted in the citizens of the planet and were like Green Lanterns, except they were known as Sailor Scouts and that they were the princess of each planet. We also learned that our solar system had once held sailor scouts, but they disappeared a long time ago and that Galaxia was a rogue scout who lost the light of hope, which caused her to go rogue.

When we told the guardians about Serenity, the first thing they asked was if she had a crescent mark on her forehead. Saying yes, they told us about her. That she was really a princess of our earth's moon, and and could control a powerful crystal called the Imperium Silver Crystal. They told us no matter what, she was on our side.

When we told them that other sailor scouts were protecting her, but died, they said that must have been her senshi, the sailor scout of each planet of our solar system. Learning this the guardians said that we must protect her. That no matter what, we cannot lose her, that she was our solar system's last star seed.

After returning to the watch tower we were greeted with very depressing news Serenity was missing. Black Canary said she had gone to check up on her like usual, but she was gone, disappeared.

Learning of this, me and Hal gave a guess that she left herself without telling anyone. And we had a guess as to where she went.

* * *

(Serena POV)

I left and didn't tell anyone cause I wanted to be alone. I knew the Earth would be safe with them protecting it, so I left. As soon as the watchtower had the moon in it's view I teleported there. When I arrived I was on the steps of the Moon Palace.

Walking up the steps, I pushed open the big doors that went inside. Everything was as I left it when I rebuilt it. Everything was untouched. The walls shown almost like they glowed and this made me happy. It reminded me of the time before Queen Metalia came and destroyed the moon kingdom. Those were happy times I wanted to return to. Everyone was happy, alive, and everything was at peace. Endymion was prince of the earth, and the earth was one giant kingdom. Happy times.

Heading towards the prayer chamber at the center of moon palace, I felt two different people enter. I could hear them walking down the halls, it wasn't that hard. There was only three people in the palace now. Walking into the prayer room, I closed the door behind me. I knelt in front of the three crystals in the middle of the room and prayed. I just wanted them to leave, if they were the Justice League or sailor scout, I didn't care I just wanted to be alone.

It wasn't long before I could hear them walking by. They were checking all the rooms, it wouldn't be long before they found me. Still kneeling I heard the door open behind me.

"Serenity," a voice I knew too long and well to know.

Turning around brought tears to my eyes, "Luna, Artemis."

* * *

 **Hey guys here's chapter three like I said.**

 **Please review and leave suggestions, I'm kinda starting to get writers block.**

 **If anyone is wondering I don't plan on stopping the story, I hate it when people write a story and then not continue it.**

 **I will star working on chapter 4.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Young Justice or Sailor Moon**

* * *

Time seemed to stop in those moments, I wasn't alone. Luna and Artemis survived and were here. Grabbing them both in one scoop, I brought them into a bone crushing hug. For the first in a long time I was happy, I still had theses two.

"Serena….can't….breathe," Artemis said while gasping for air.

"I'm sorry," I said," I'm just so happy to see you both. I thought I was all alone. I failed to save everyone."

"Serena you will never be alone," Luna said and this warmed my heart.

"Oh Luna," I said as I brought her into another hug," I missed you so much."

"I know Serena, but you should know we will always be with you," Luna said.

"Yeah," Artemis said,"Sometimes it may look like you're alone, but you just have to look harder, and I'm pretty sure everyone will be reborn again."

"Than-," I was cut short of what I was going to say, someone else has entered the palace,"Someone else is here."

"Sounds like two grown men by the sound of it," Artemis said running to the door,"I'll go check it out."

"Serena, you should stay here. You've done enough already, and you can't sneak around as easily as we can" Luna said running after Artemis.

"Be safe," I said in low whisper, worried about losing them too.

After Luna and Artemis left, I knelt in front of the three crystals and prayed again, but this time I prayed that Luna and Artemis would stay safe. I couldn't lose them too, I've already lost everyone else. If I lost them, I don't know if I would still be able to live with myself. I've finally was given a little bit of happiness after so much sorrow, and I don't want it taken from me.

* * *

(Green Lantern, Hal Jordan POV)

We had one job, protect princess Serenity, and we failed that job even before it began. Finding out that she was gone when we got there was bad enough, not even knowing what happened to her was worse.

John and I gave a guess she left on her own, and returned to the moon, so we went there first. We didn't tell the League yet incase we were wrong. We were given a mission, and knew about following missions. It still made no sense to me though, star seeds, kingdom on the moon, long lost princess, powerful crystal, it sounds cheesy.

We almost thought there was no palace there for a second, it was because we were looking for a bunch of ruins, not a completely built one, and where was the water coming from. It made no sense.

The doors were open so someone's home. Walking inside, I forgot how to talk. The entire place looked like it was made of crystal, it was unbelievable. John started to call out her name. Instead of a princess, we were greeted by two cats. They both had the crescent mark on their forehead, so we became cautious, they also seemed to be analyzing us.

We didn't know if they were dangerous, so we kind of backed away when the black one came near us.

"Who are you," the black cat said. That was new, I was expecting a giant cat to come at me, not one that can talk.

"We're from the green lantern corps," John said," They told us to protect Princess Serenity."

"You still didn't answer the question, Luna asked who are you," This time it was the white cat.

"We're Green Lanterns," I said almost annoyed.

"Yes, but those aren't your real names," Luna/ black cat said.

"We aren't going to give you our names," John said," How do we even know if you took Serenity, can we even trust you."

"We've known Princess Serenity since the Moon Kingdom was still alive," the white one said," so how do you know Serenity."

"She appeared on our space station, when she told us about Galaxia, we went to the Lantern corps for answers, but we didn't learn about her being a princess until we got there," I said, "After that the guardians told us to protect her, so we almost panicked when she disappeared. Besides I still need someone to explain to how strong the Imperium Silver Crystal is."

"The Imperium Silver is the strongest crystal in the universe, only those who are of the moon dynasty can control it," The white one said, "It has the power to revive entire kingdoms and worlds from ruins, but it puts a strain on the wielder's life. If she uses it's power too much at one point, she could die."

"Well where is it now," John asked.

"With the princess, where it belongs," Luna said, "Artemis why don't you go tell Serenity that everything is alright, and that she doesn't need to worry anymore." After that the white cat, Artemis ran off, probably in the direction of the princess.

"Listen we did not come here to cause harm, we came here to protect Serenity. Is that too much to ask," I said, "We're with the Justice League as well, help protect other people as well."

"Never heard of you," Luna said eyeing me.

"How have-," I was cut short as John elbowed me in the ribs.

"Please forgive my partner for his rudeness, you must have not heard of the Justice League because you were to busy with other things," John said.

"We were very busy," Luna said almost like she was annoyed and sad at the same time.

The white cat, Artemis returned running towards Luna, followed by the clicking of heels of someone following him. 10 seconds latter Serenity rounded the corner and came into view, for the first time I actually saw her smiling, I've always seen her looking as if she was sad and didn't want to live anymore.

"Hello again," She said, "Sorry I disappeared. I just wanted to be alone, so I came here and found Luna and Artemis still alive. This made me happy for the first time in awhile." She knelt down and scratched both cats behind their ears.

"Well we were kind of scared that you were taken. The guardians told us to protect you," I said.

"I don't want protection," Serenity said.

"I'm sorry we were given a mission, and not by the justice league, so either you want it or no-."

"I SAID NO," she said cutting me off. She had power in her voice, I remembered hearing about her taking down Galaxia, who apparently was a forced to be reckoned with. Remembering this gave me an idea.

"Fine you don't want our protection, but would you, I guess be interested in joining the Justice League's covert op's team," I asked, I could John staring at me like I was crazy," You could be with others your age, we would still be protecting you and all, and you could have your space."

"Princess, I do think this would be a wise decision. It not healthy to isolate yourself, even with me and Artemis with you," Luna said,"And we will still be with you even if you go join the team."

"I think that would be a great idea, you would still help protecting the earth, just not with your senshi," Artemis responded.

"Alright, I guess I could go, as long as I can leave whenever I want, and I can still return to the moon palace," Serenity said.

"As long as you're telling us where you're going, I think I can call that a deal," I said holding out my hand for to shake.

She was about to shake my hand before John stopped us. "Hold on. This will put her in DANGER. This is not protecting her, what if she gets hurt, or even killed."

"It's okay, I'm not afraid to die, and besides everyone dies eventually, it's a promise that is made to everyone," She said, grabbing my hand she shook, "A deal's a deal, so when do I meet this team."

* * *

 **Hey guys here's chapter 4. I might not be able to update chapters as often as I used to. I have big tests coming up in school, but I will promise you guys I will get a chapter 5 up before that.**

 **Please review and leave suggestions. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Young Justice or Sailor Moon.**

* * *

Arriving back on the watchtower with the Green Lanterns, with Luna and Artemis by my side this time, I was quickly tackled by Black Canary wondering if I was O.K. Telling her that I was okay and that I left on my own, she looked relieved, but wondered where I went and how the Green Lanterns found me.

I simply told her, "Ask them," and walked away with Luna and Artemis following me.

Before I rounded the corner and went out of earshot I could hear the Green Lanterns explaining what they have to do and our deal. I didn't know if I would like it or not, meeting new people after everyone died, but I knew I should trust Luna and Artemis's judgement, they have always helped me make the right decisions, even if they are cats. I walked until I came upon a small forest, it was a pretty place, Luna and Artemis seemed think it was pretty to because I could hear them purring. When I looked at it, it reminded me of the gardens during the silver millennium. I could sit in them and look at the earth, except in this garden there was a thick layer of glass between me and the space.

"So you will be joining the team," turning around, I saw a man wearing a golden helmet, a gold cape, and a little black, "I am Dr. Fate."

"Serenity," I replied, "And this is Luna and Artemis."

"Nice to meet you," Luna and Artemis said at once. He really didn't seem at all surprised by two talking cat's.

"So you are part of the Justice league," I said, "What do you specialize in."

"The mystic arts," Dr. Fate replied, "What are your powers."

"As to who I am shall remain unknown to everyone except the Green Lanterns, but I will tell you this much. I am a Sailor Scout. A sailor scout is a warrior from a planet or moon, gifted with elemental powers. For example the sailor from Jupiter would have elemental powers over lightning and electricity," I said, "While the sailor scout from Pluto would have powers over time."

"Oh I see, so what planet are you a warrior from," He said asking.

"Earth's moon," I said and walked away, I wanted to find the Green Lanterns to find out when I would meet this team. I still didn't like the idea, I felt like i was replacing the people most important to me, but I knew to trust Luna and Artemis's judgement.

"Serenity," I looked down to see Luna talking to me, "After the battle with Galaxia, I found this." Luna held out something I thought I wouldn't see again, a golden heart brooch.

"When were you going to give this to me," I asked.

"When you were ready," Luna replied handing it over.

"Thankyou," I said.

I found The Green Lanterns talking to Black Canary in a room with a large window overlooking the earth. They noticed when I walked into the room.

"Serenity, I hear you will be joining the team," Black Canary said greeting me.

"Yes, Green Lantern thought it would be good for me," I said, "Luna and Artemis also thought of it as a good idea."

"Luna, Artemis," Black Canary looked confused.

"My cats," I answered.

"Hello," Two voices said at once.

When Black Canary looked down to see two talking cats, her face was almost priceless.

"We were very surprised to find out she had talking cats as well," said the Green Lantern wearing the mask over his eyes.

"Anyway I was wondering when I would meet this team," I asked.

"The team doesn't have any missions or anything else going on today," Black Canary said, "We can go meet them right now."

I nodded, and we walked over to the zeta tubes. She told me what would happen when I walked inside, she also told me to wait until I was clear to travel. She walked in and in a bright light disappeared. I stood there waiting until a beeping sound gave the go ahead and I walked in.

* * *

(Happy Harbour, 3rd person POV)

The team was sparing in the main control room when they were interrupted by a computerized voice,"Black Canary 1-3."

Black Canary walked out and typed in somethings into the control board next to the zeta tubes, the computerized said,"Serenity 1-0," and a girl in a white dress walked out of the zeta tubes followed by two cats.

"Team,"Black Canary said,"I would like to introduce you new team member, Serenity. Help make her at home since she will be staying with you guys in the cave."

* * *

(Robin POV)

When Black Canary was introducing us to our new team member, I was kinda shocked. She looked like a regular girl in a dress with two cats, but I've learned the hard way that looks can be deceiving.

"Hello, my name is Kaldur'ahm, but you may call me Kaldur," Kaldur said introducing himself.

"Hello, my name is Serenity but everyone calls me Serena," She said introducing herself to everyone.

"Welcome to the team, you can call me Robin," I said," And that's Artemis, Rocket, Wally, Conner, Wolf, Zatanna and M'gann."

"Everyone this is Luna and Artemis," She said bending down and petting both behind the ears.

"Hello," They both said, now that was new.

"Both of your cats can talk," Zatanna said.

"For as long as I've known both of them, they could both talk," She said.

"Well it was nice to meet you Serena but how about we find you a room for you to stay in and get settled and then we can hang out latter," M'gann said.

"Okay, but all I have is my brooch," She said holding it up.

"Well how about show you your room, and then we go shopping latter," M'gann said.

"I can lend you a pair of my clothes for when we go shopping," Zatanna said.

"Thankyou," She said as the girls led her away to show her her room.

"She seems nice," Conner said.

"Does she have any special abilities," Kaldur asked Black Canary.

"You remember what happened in Japan," Black Canary asked.

"Woah wait, was she the cause of that," Wally asked.

"No, she was the one who stopped it," Black Canary said,"The Green Lanterns know more about her than anyone else in the League, and they can't tell anyone else. They said it was for her own protection and that we had no reason to fear her."

"I had wonder who she really is," Kaldur said,"And what she is really capable of."

"The Green Lanterns said that they were supposed to protect her," Black Canary said,"This was the best they could get her to agree to."

"It was either this or she would have stayed where her original home was," We all looked down to see Luna talking, she had been so quiet that I had forgotten about her and Artemis,"We helped convince her to join the team, if not she would have been almost alone for the rest of her life."

"Where is her original home," Kaldur said kneeling down to look at Luna.

"Everyone has seen it, but know one ever suspects it would be there, except for others like her," Luna said.

"Then what is Serena," I asked.

"She is a Sailor Scout," Artemis said.

Wally sighed, really annoyed,"What is a Sailor Scout, a person who goes sailing because that's what it sounds like."

Luna looked almost insulted,"No, a Sailor Scout is a warrior from a planet, moon, or even an asteroid, they are gifted with elemental powers. Your sailor system is known as the sol system to all scouts, and the sol system had a sailor scout for each of its planets as well."

"Where are they now," Black Canary asked.

"They all died facing the threat in Japan. The threat was called Galaxia. The only reason why the other planets didn't know their Sailor Scout had returned was because they thought they died thousands of years ago, but they were reborn on earth," Artemis sadly said,"We eventually found them, and helped them remember who they really are. Ever since they have been protecting the earth from forces like Galaxia."

"Who is Serena the Sailor Scout of," I asked.

"The moon of the earth, that is also where her home is," Luna said.

* * *

 **Hey guys here's chapter 5**

 **Thanks to anyone who has left a positive review, and remember to review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Young Justice or Sailor Moon**

* * *

When I met the team, they were very welcoming. They even gave me a place to stay in the cave. The room wasn't much, it only had a bed in it with a night stand. There wasn't like any other door either, it opened and closed by sliding. I put my brooch on the nightstand and sat down on the bed. Zatanna returned with some clothes for me to change into for when we go shopping.

The girls left the room while I changed. When I was done, I redid my hair up in it's usual odango style, slipped my brooch into my pocket and walked out. They were all waiting for me, I thanked Zatanna and we walked to the main room where all the boys still were with Luna and Artemis.

Walking in, I could see that they had started a conversation with the team. Kaldur was kneeling down on one knee in front of them. They all looked star struck at whatever Luna just told them.

M'gann interrupted them out of their thoughts, "Hey guys we're gonna head out now, you need anything."

"No, thank you M'gann. I think we will all be fine," Kaldur replied standing back up, "I hope you all have fun."

"Okay well bye guys, we'll be back later," Artemis said, my team mate.

We left to the mall after our goodbyes, M'gann and Zatanna promised to show me around the cave when we get back. After we got to the mall we went to all kinds of stores to get me some clothes. The girls even got me some other things to put in my room.

They were so friendly, they reminded me of all my friends. I still missed them, but I knew they would want me to be happy, to move on, but I still missed them.

We returned to the cave with my things about 3 hours later, Artemis and Rocket went of to find the boys, while Zatanna and M'gann showed me around after we put my things in my room. The entire cave was the entire mountain they said, it was made by Superman and Green Lantern in the early days of the Justice League, and that it served as the Justice League's home base until it was compromised. We were hiding in plain sight is what M'gann told me.

* * *

(Superboy POV)

The girls were gone for about three hours before they returned. When they were gone we all sat in the lounge until they returned. Rocket and Artemis signaled their arrival. Luna and Cat Artemis ran off to go find Serena. When they were gone, Kaldur told them what Luna and Cat Artemis told them. We thought that we should clear things up with M'gann on on some martian history about the Sailor Scouts when she got back.

Five minutes later, M'gann and Zatanna walked in to show Serena the Lounge. I couldn't get over her weird hair style, it looked like two balls were on top of her head, plus her two cats were just as weird looking. They both had a crescent on their forehead, almost like it was a bald spot, and they can talk. The last part I was kinda jealous that Wolf couldn't do that. When the girls were done giving Serena a tour, M'gann started making dinner. Black Canary had left shortly after the girls had left to go shopping, so only the team and Red Tornado were in the cave now.

Wally had to go shortly after and get home, Robin and Artemis left a little before dinner. When M'gann finished dinner, and we all ate while exchanging stories. Serena told us about some of her times as a Sailor Scout, I could tell she wasn't telling us everything, there was something she wasn't telling us.

* * *

(Serena POV)

Dinner was great, I didn't know M'gann was a martian until dinner. This made me sad because I knew Rei would be happy to know that civilizations on Mars was still alive. I'm pretty sure the martians would have been happy to know that their princess was alive as well. Well until a couple of weeks ago, when her star seed was tossed into the galaxy cordon, the place where all stars are born and die.

After dinner was done I went to bed, even though everyone else was gonna watch a movie, I was tired it's been a long day. Walking in I saw many shopping bags on my bed and I remembered I still have to put everything away. I put all my new clothes in the closet, and everything else I would have to find a place for eventually. I pulled out a two different picture frames, I asked Luna for a favor for these a little before dinner. While she was off getting that favor done Artemis stayed with me to keep me company.

I changed into the new pajamas that I have, they were covered in bunny faces like my old ones. Jumping into bed I thought falling asleep would be hard, the second my head hit the pillow I was out.

I wish my dream was anything but what I was seeing, it was that day. Every ones crystal was in her hand and she just tossed them into the cordon like they were nothing. It was like my heart was being ripped out of me all over again and again. Now I was above the cordon watching everything happen, I couldn't hear Galaxia but I knew what she was saying.

"Terrible isn't it, princess," a voice said, I couldn't see who it was,"How cruel life is. It can take away those most important to you," it was all around me now,"I was hoping so bad for you to fail in the battle against Galaxia, your star seed would have been nice to have."

"Who are you," I asked.

"I am the cause of everyone you've ever faced, Queen Metalia, Wise Man, Pharaoh 90 and Mistress 9, Queen Nehelenia. I am the cause of everyone of them, I am their origin," It said, all around me,"I am Chaos, and I look forward to meeting you very soon, Princess Serenity."

I woke up so fast I accidentally kicked Artemis off the bed.

"Serena are you alright, you look pale," Artemis asked, a worried look in his eyes.

"No, I think we have a new enemy, but I think we should talk about it when Luna get's back," I said sweating,"Until then, I think we should keep quiet about this."

I thought I could fall back asleep but I couldn't. I was up for the rest of the night, scared that the dream would return again. I didn't want a new enemy, and I didn't want to relive it. For the first time since Galaxia, I was scared.

* * *

 **Serena has a new enemy.**

 **Hey guys, I had a free period in school today and had nothing to do, so here's chapter 6. I hope you guys enjoy it. Please review and tell me if I missed anything, Thanks XD!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Young Justice or Sailor Moon**

* * *

I was up for the rest of the night, scared of what might come. I had been through too much to go through if my new team gets caught up in this one. I can't tell them, I can't let them die as well, even though I just met them, they've been so nice to me.

I got ready for the day, I got dressed in a black and white striped shirt, short pink overalls, tennis shoes and some baggy socks. I put my brooch in my pocket and put my hair back up in it's usual odango style, and brushed my teeth. When I was ready I walked down to the lounge, M'gann was already there making, I guess breakfast.

"Good morning Serena, did you sleep well," she asked.

"Yes, I did. Thank you for asking," I said, lying.

Artemis jumped up on the counter to see what she was making,"Pancakes, they look good."

"Thank you Artemis, where's Luna," M'gann asked.

"I asked her to run a favor for me," I replied.

We waited in silence for a while, she cooked and I read a book that was there. Artemis watched M'gann. Conner and Wolf eventually came in with Zatanna following. Conner almost look liked he knew something about me, but didn't say.

"Hello Serena and good morning," Zatanna said,"Did you sleep well."

Again I lied,"Yes I did, and thank you for asking." Conner seemed to have heard something in my response, but he didn't respond.

"Well we've got to start heading to school," M'gann said when we were done eating,"We can't be late again. I think Kaldur will be down here later, Serena. Is that alright."

"It's okay, either way I have Artemis to talk to," I said,"And Luna will be back later, so I will be fine."

"Okay, I also think Red Tornado is up in his room, so if you need anything, you can ask him," Zatanna said.

"Thank you for telling me," I said,"I'm sure I will be fine."

After they left I went to my room, I wanted to make sure nobody would be able to hear me. Not even Red Tornado. When I got there Luna was sitting on my bed, waiting for me with two pieces of paper.

"Serena, I got what you asked me to do," Luna said,"They're a little burnt, but I found them." Handing me both pieces of papers, I looked at them. They were a little burnt at the edges, but the pictures on them were still clear.

It was me and the gang in one picture, and the other was a family picture. I couldn't see their real faces anymore but I can still see pictures of them.

* * *

(M'gann POV)

"Are you sure," I said, shocked at what Conner just told us.

"Something woke her up last night, she said they should wait for Luna to talk about it. Something about a new enemy and keeping quiet," He replied.

"Remember what Kaldur told us, about her being a Sailor Scout, and that she protects our solar system," Zatanna said.

"Yeah, but why not tell us," Conner said,"What if she was lying to the League, what if she actually caused the destruction in Japan."

"I really don't think so, she had this powerful aura. It felt almost like she was someone who had lost too much and she doesn't want anyone else to feel that way, it was love that I felt around her," Zatanna said,"And the Green Lanterns don't trust anybody for any reason."

"How about when we get back, I try to read her mind,"I said,"Then we can know if she is a spy or an enemy."

"Okay, I hope she isn't our enemy, she seems so nice," Zatanna said.

"Remember looks can be deceiving," Conner said.

* * *

(Serena POV)

I put both pictures into their frames, and left on my night stand. Turning to Luna, I had to tell them both about what I saw, I can't hide things like this from them.

"Last night I had a dream. At first I was watching myself battling Galaxia, but then I heard someone or something speaking to me," I said,"It called itself Chaos. It said it was the cause of every enemy I have ever battled. It said it wanted me to fail, so it could have my star seed. It also said it was looking forward to meeting me. Is this a new enemy?"

Luna looked scared,"Where was it talking to you in your dream?"

Thinking back to it,"I was at the cordon. That voice was all around me though. Luna, Artemis, I'm scared."

"We will look into it," Artemis said,"Until then I think one of us should be with Serena at all times, to make sure nothing happens."

"Serena it's okay to be scared, but don't worry. We will find out what is going on," Luna said,"I will stay with you, while Artemis heads to the moon kingdom to find out what is going on at the cordon."

"Okay, but should we tell the Green Lanterns," I said,"We shouldn't keep secrets from them as well."

"Of course Serena, after all they are supposed to be protecting you," Artemis said,"I'll leave for the moon kingdom after we tell them what is happening."

"The Lanterns said they will come and check up on you once a day," Luna said,"So we will tell them when they get here."

* * *

(Green Lantern/John Stewart POV)

To say that I was angry would be an understatement, I was furious. Hal might have put Serenity in danger and not even realised it. At least he was able to convince her to let us protect her. I was just hoping nothing happened to her. She was the last star seed in our solar system.

Walking into the cave we found Aqualad at the computer, checking up on any reports of The Light. A group of the worst people on earth.

"Do you know where Serenity is," Hal asked.

"I believe she is her room," Kaldur replied.

"Thank you," I said.

Walking down to her room, the air it felt like something bad was gonna happen. It was like de'ja vu, the bad kind.

Hal knocked on her door and she answered it in seconds, she had a distressed look on her face, "We need to talk," She said,"Come in."

Stepping aside, I had a feeling this was about something bad,"I might have a new enemy," She said,"But I could be wrong."

"What ma-," I was cut short of an explosion coming from the main room, rocking the whole mountain.

"What was that," She asked, distress written all over her face,"Kaldur, he's out there," She said running out with both cats running after her.

* * *

(Serena POV)

The explosion rocked the entire mountain, it made me feel like old times with my senshi, except they were all gone now and I didn't know what I was running into, but I was ready to fight whatever it was. I could hear both Green Lanterns running behind me, along with Luna and Artemis.

Running in, the main room was destroyed, and Kaldur and Red Tornado were fighting of whatever was attacking them. What was attacking them though made my nightmare come true, pure chaos. I could feel it and it hurt. It felt like pain and destruction.

Grabbing my brooch out of my pocket, I shouted the words,"Moon Eternal Make UP," in a flurry of ribbons and feathers I was dressed in my sailor suit. I was still Eternal, and I knew who my enemy was now. Chaos and he wanted to destroy everything.

* * *

(Kaldur POV)

After the Green Lanterns left Red Tornado joined me in researching the Light. That was until we were attacked by I do not know what to call it. It began to demand for Serena, but it called her Princess Serenity. When we refused to answer it began to attack us until a bright light appeared and disappeared. Turning around I saw Serena, except she was dressed in what I guess was her sailor suit and a crescent mark on her forehead.

Whoever was attacking us stopped,"Princess Serenity, I should be Honored to meet you," It said,"I have waited countless ages to find a star seed as powerful as yours."

Star Seed?

"Hello Chaos," Serena said walking towards us, the Green Lanterns were behind her now,"But you should know I won't give it up without fight," Some sort of scepter appeared in her hand,"I guess I was right. I do have a new enemy." With that she began to twirl the scepter and shouted,"STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS," She blasted what she called Chaos.

It turned into a full out battle. I could tell she was barely holding her own. The Green Lanterns, Red Tornado, and my own attacks were doing little damage, Serena's were doing the most damage.

Eventually The Green Lanterns, Red Tornado, and myself became cornered, we were out of breath and could do nothing more. A fist came crashing down at us but we were too slow to act were about to be hit when all of a sudden crystal formed around us, creating a safe shield. Only one problem though Serena formed the Barrier and she was still on the outside.

"Oh Princess, you still don't want anyone else to die because of you," Chaos said, and I wondered what he meant,"You're own senshi died because of you being too weak. It would be a shame if they died as well because you wouldn't give yourself over."

"You should know Chaos, I tried to keep fighting but they wouldn't let me," She said,"They wanted me to remain safe, and I did as I was told and they died because of it, but now I'm not gonna run from you, and if I have to, I will destroy my star seed."

She had a look in her eyes that I have only seen very few times, a look of pain and war.

"Alright Princess," Chaos said, I could tell he had something,"How about a trade."

Serena looked almost confused,"What do you mean?"

Chaos held something out to her, it was nine tiny objects,"Your star seed in exchange for your senshis."

"You're lying," She yelled,"They died. Galaxia threw their star seeds into the cordon. SHE KILLED THEM,"I could see she wanted to cry.

"Yes Galaxia threw them into the cordon, but I was part of the cordon, so I grabbed them before they could be destroyed," He was taunting her,"So your star seed for theirs."

"Don't do it," We were yelling, but I could tell she didn't pay us any attention.

"Deal, but hand them over first," She said reaching her hand out. Chaos handed her the nine objects and she walked towards us, as she came closer I could see the nine objects were nine crystals,"Take care of them for me," I could see she was crying now. She set down the crystals and formed a barrier around them, but she put another crystal in there so quick I barely missed it.

"A deals a deal," She said with that she walked right into Chaos and disappeared. The next thing I remember was waking up and looking at Robin and Artemis.

* * *

 **Hey guys I'm back, I hope you like this chapter. I was up most of the night writing it.**

 **Anyways please review and tell me if I missed anything.**

 **BYE XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Young Justice or Sailor Moon**

* * *

My name is Princess Serenity, but in this life I was known as Usagi Tsukino. I had exchange my star seed in exchange for my friends star seeds. I knew they were the real ones because I could hear them when I held them. Mamo-chan was alive, but we could never be together. I was a part of Chaos now, he wanted me because my star seed was so beautiful and bright, it held so much power, but only with the silver crystal, and that was now with my beloved senshi. They have a fighting chance, I know what Chaos is planning, and it is not good. It hurts me when I know this but can do nothing about it, I am apart of him now, I am Chaos. He cannot die without me.

* * *

(Robin POV)

Walking into the cave with Artemis we didn't expect it to be a complete wreck. I mean it was the opposite of aster, it was a complete disaster. Pieces were missing in the floor, chunks of the wall looked like they were blasted out. Kaldur and The Green Lanterns were passed out on the floor. Red Tornado looked like he had short circuited. The most interesting thing were the 9 new people also passed out on the floor.

Running over to Kaldur, Artemis began to shake him and call out his name, as he slowly began to stir one of the girls on the floor also seemed to be waking up at a much faster rate. She had this weird hair, it was green but it looked kinda almost black. She wore this strange suit with a black collar and bow that looked like some sort of sailor would wear and had this strange rod next to her, it was silver and almost like it was a giant key.

When as Kaldur finally opened his eyes he said,"Princess Serenity," at these words green haired girl shot up almost as if her life depended on it, she was on her feet and looking at us in seconds.

She looked almost like she was scared and worried, I could see things I have only seen in Bruce's eyes that were in hers. I could tell she has seen war, pain, and loss. Even worse she seemed worried about what Kaldur said.

"Superboy B-04," the computer said.

"Hey guys, M'gann and Zata-," Conner cut himself short when he noticed the green haired girl, in a defensive stance, "RAHHHHHH," and Superboy charged her. I couldn't blame him by the looks of it, they could have attacked us, but then I didn't even know who did this to the cave.

Superboy moved fast but she moved faster and yelled, "DEAD SCREAM," an energy rocketed from her rod and shot at Superboy knocking him back towards the cave wall.

"Okay girl, I don't know who you are, but I know you're a threat," shouted Artemis as she ran at her.

Before Artemis's fist connected with her jaw some one shouted, "VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN," and a glowing chain wrapped itself around Artemis and threw her across the room and into the wall.

Looking over, I noticed we must have been too busy to notice that another girl had woken up, she had waist length blonde hair and her suit had an orange collar and bow.

Now both of them were looking at me to see if I would attack. Another girl had woken up and was now standing, she had waist length black hair with a red collar and bow. I got into defensive position, if these girls were able to mop the floor with Superboy and Artemis and not even break a sweat, I better be prepared.

Superboy was up again and didn't look happy, he charged at black haired girl because it looked like she was still in a daze, "Superboy stop," Kaldur shouted, he was on his feet now, "I hope you will forgive my friends for their aggression, they must have thought of you as a threat."

Blonde girl walked forward, "Understandable, we don't even know where we are, so we could have thought of you as threats."

"He said the Princess's name," Green haired girl said and pointed at Kaldur.

"Princess Serenity, do you know her," Black haired asked, I could see she was worried, "If you do can you tell us where she is."

"I did not know Serenity was a Princess until earlier," Kaldur said stunning us all, Serenity was a Princess, "But but she traded her star seed for 9 other star seeds. She traded them to **something** called Chaos."

At Kaldur's last word the black haired girl fell to her knees, her hands were on her mouth, and she was sobbing and mumbling about failing Serena. In the time it took to explain things the guy had woken up, he was wearing what looked like blue armour with white designs on it, he also had a sword at his hip. When he heard this he said something about losing her again.

"Wait hold on, Serena was a **PRINCESS** ," Artemis said, "But wait how do you know her." The Green Lanterns began to wake up, and notice our visitors.

"We were meant to protect her, it was our duty to her as sailor scouts," Blonde haired girl said, "And we failed her. If we had won, instead of having Galaxia take our star seeds, this would have never happened. Because of us failing, our Princess had to fight a battle alone."

Green Haired girl was now kneeling next to the youngest in the group who was just beginning to stir, she had black hair and a purple bow and collar, "I am Sailor Pluto, this is Sailor Saturn," Sailor Pluto said as she helped Saturn sit up, "And that is Sailor Uranus and Neptune," She said while pointing at a short haired blonde and a girl with aquamarine hair color.

"HOLD ON," Superboy said,"Luna and cat Artemis said that you guys were all dead, and you guys aren't, so either they lied to us or you guys are lying."

"VENUS," I turned around and noticed cat Artemis had woken up and was running toward the blonde.

"ARTEMIS," She knelt down and hugged him as he jumped into her arms, "You're alive."

"I thought you were dead," Artemis said, "How are you alive?"

"Serenity exchanged her star seed for ours, that's how," Venus said, "Do you know who Chaos is."

"No, but we can find out," Luna said walking up to them, she had a crystal with her, "The moon kingdom is operational again, and we have a fighting chance. Chaos may have taken her, but she left the Silver crystal."

Sailor Neptune and Uranus were beginning to wake up along with a girl with blue hair, "Hold on, you guys are going to the moon," Superboy said, "I mean shouldn't you tell the Justice League about this."

"You can tell them, but we won't. Our duty is to our Princess, and this is our battle," Black haired girl said, "I am Sailor Mars, that is Sailor Venus," Pointing at blonde girl, "Sailor Mercury," Pointing at blue haired girl, "That is Sailor Jupiter," Pointing at a Brunette across the room, "We are the inner Scouts of this Sailor System."

"You're Sailor Mars," I said to the girl who said she was Sailor Mars.

"Yes, why," Mars asked.

* * *

 **Hey guys here's chapter 8, I hope you like it.**

 **Please review and tell me if I missed anything or if I got something wrong.**

 **Thanks :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Young Justice or Sailor Moon.**

* * *

My name was Serenity and I am apart of chaos, I know what he going to do and it hurts me because I won't be able to do anything about it. He is going to break my senshi in away that they won't defend themselves. Chaos knows what to do and he knows what will happen. My name was Serenity, no longer Princess Serenity or Sailor Moon, with what Chaos has planned, he is going to turn me into someone else, something else. I can only feel one thing, fear mixing with chaos.

* * *

(Mt. Justice, 3rd Person POV)

The Justice League and the team were fixing up the cave, it was completely destroyed. The scouts had left for the moon as soon as they were all ready. Robin had told Batman what had happened, and wasn't happy, even though he never looked happy, that the Green Lanterns didn't tell the League about about who Serenity really was. The Green Lanterns had left after the scouts to report to the guardians at the corps and to gather any information on Chaos.

Aqualad had given his report on what happened, surprising the League. Everyone instantly voted on heading to the moon and finding the scouts. Knowing this the League had sent the team to the moon with a few members of the league, most of the league had to stay behind to monitor movements with The Light.

* * *

(Miss Martian/M'gann POV)

To find out Serena was a princess was not that big of a surprise, but I was really excited to meet the rest of the scouts. I mostly wanted to meet Sailor Mars, because if I was correct from what I learned on Mars, she should be our princess.

As we neared the moon, Robin started to scan for any signs of life. No signs of life appeared and Began to wonder if they lied to us. We were about to give up when I felt it, a pull. It felt like something was pulling me, an old instinct, a sixth sense. I could tell where this was leading me, to my princess, she had a bond with every martian I was taught, but I never believed that until now. Even though everyone was asking what was happening, I ignored them. As I zoned in on this one area of the moon the pull became stronger as we got closer.

A flickering image of a castle appeared, I knew why our scans weren't picking up any signs of life, they were hiding with more advanced technology. Despite protests and commands I went on, they said they couldn't see no castle even now since it was clear to me. Even after we landed right in front of it they couldn't see it.

"Can't you see it," I said, "It's right there," I shouted and pointed at it. The pull was stronger than ever now, I could feel something in me that wanted to be near fire, but not just any fire, the gift of fire that only the princess possessed.

"M'gann I don't know what you are seeing, maybe we should return to Mt. Justice," Black Canary said.

"No, no we can't," I said, "If we leave now we might not find it again."

"I'm sorry M'gann, but we can't see it and we have scanned the surface and nothing has shown," Black Canary was talking to me like I was a child now, "We should head back."

"NO, I WILL SHOW YOU," I turned around and headed for the door, I could hear everyone panicking behind me, but instead of opening the door I density shifted through it, a trick my Uncle J'onn taught me.

I was looking down at the moon, but I didn't see the hard grey surface, I saw smooth marble almost diamond. I looked up to see the smooth marble formed in a path leading to the castle. I looked around, and I saw the prettiest landscape I have ever seen. I did not see the hard grey surface of the moon, but instead a lush greenery unlike anything I have ever seen, and when I looked up I could see the earth, it was so big and beautiful from here. The colors were so pretty here. A bright blue planet.

I could hear everyone in the bio ship, they said they couldn't see me, that I wasn't showing up on the scans. I turned around to face the castle, and I began to walk toward it, ignoring everything I was hearing the bio ship. As I walked up the stairs, I wondered how my princess would react, and how she would act.

I pushed open the giant stone doors to the inside, and it was just as beautiful as the outside of it was. I walked inside, hoping I would be able to find my princess. I walked onward, until I came to a set of doors, from what I could tell this was the center of the castle, as I pushed them open I saw three crystal pillars.

I gasped for a second because for a moment it looked like Serena was kneeling in front of them praying. I was interrupted when a gloved hand grabbed me and threw me down the hall. After I landed I looked up to see brunette in a green suit walking towards me, cracking her knuckles.

"Who are you and did you find this place," She said.

"I'm M'gann," I said, "I'm looking for the sailor scouts."

She still didn't look happy, "Well you found them, who sent you."

"I came here with my team and part of the Justice League," I replied.

"You mean that ragtag team of heroes," She said.

"I guess so," I said.

"Well we don't need you here, this does not need to concern you," She said, "We have the matter under control."

"JUPITER," I looked over and saw Luna running over, "You don't have to worry about her. Remember when I was telling you about that team that Serenity joined."

"Yeah," Jupiter said.

"She was on that team," Luna said.

"Oh, sorry M'gann," She put on a smile and held her hand out to pick me up, "I didn't know who you are."

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry it's been awhile. I got really bad writer's block for this chapter.**

 **Oh well, please read and review, and thank you to anyone who has left a review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Sailor Moon or Young Justice**

* * *

I don't know if I am who I was anymore. My name was Serenity, I was a princess, but I'm not sure of that anymore. It kills me to know what I have or will become, or well it least would've killed the me who I was. I no longer feel anything, Chaos says that this should be natural, but vaguely I feel something deep inside of me. It will probably go away with time. I will no longer be Serenity and Sailor Moon soon, but I will still be a Sailor Scout, or that is what Chaos just says.

* * *

 **(The Moon 3rd Person POV)**

To say that the team and the Justice League weren't panicking would be a lie. They were terrified. They had no idea what had come over Miss Martian that would make her leave the safety of the bio-ship. They still couldn't see the castle that Miss Martian had claimed that was there.

"What do you mean she isn't showing up on the scanners," Superboy yelled,"Find her, she can't have just disappeared."

"We are doing everything we can Superboy," Aqualad responded.

10 minutes passed with still nothing on the scanners and the team began to grow impatient. Minutes passed before four knocks were heard. Everyone stopped what they were doing, a suspicious look in their eyes said everything. Who was knocking when there was no life forms on the scanners? The four knocks repeated themselves again. This time their was a voice but it was muffled.

The four knocks repeated themselves, this time with Black Canary heading towards the window to see who was outside, only to see no one. No one could hear what the voice was saying because it was muffled. Even Superboy's hearing couldn't hear the voice.

Curiosity was over taking Artemis, "Should we open the door to see who it is, it could be M'gann."

"It is a possibility, but is it a risk to take. It could be nothing or something," Aqualad said.

"Don't open the door," Zatanna said.

Shocked Robin asked, "Why?"

"I feel an aura of someone," Zatanna said, "I sense an aura Death and Silence. Who ever is out there is bad news."

The four knocks sounded again with the muffled voice, but now a door was forming in the side of the bio-ship. The team and the League panicked, the door was opening out into space. Franticly everyone grabbed onto anything that was anchored to the ship.

Surprised because they weren't sucked out into space, everyone looked to the door, only to see a girl about robins age with short black hair wearing what was described as a sailor suit with a purple bow and mini skirt stepping into the bio-ship. She was holding a staff that was long and silver.

Artemis, Robin, Superboy, and Aqualad looked relieved.

"Sailor Saturn," Aqualad said, "Do you know where M'gann is?" Their friend had not returned and Aqualad was hoping Saturn would know.

"Yes," Sailor Saturn replied, "She is in the castle."

" **O.K.** " Artemis said, "M'gann claimed that their was castle, but we can't see it," Artemis asked while pointing out the window, " **AND** how are we breathing."

"There is a castle there, but it is cloaked," Saturn said looking annoyed, "M'gann could see it because as a martian she held a connection to Sailor Mars. And you are breathing because there is oxygen and the moon has an atmosphere," Saturn was now pointing out the door, "If you want to see everything just walk outside," with that said Sailor Saturn turned and walked out the door.

Everyone looked sceptical, almost if should they believe this girl who they barely even knew, as far as they knew she claimed to know Serena.

Red Tornado was the first to go out the door and followed by it's clear, everyone else went out the door. Outside of the bio-ship everyone's face was painted with amazement. Their expressions were all priceless, not only was there a castle, there was vegetation and water. The moon looked as if a great civilization could live on it.

"Are you coming," Saturn asked looking at everyone.

"Yes," Black Canary said after most of her shock disappeared.

" **WAIT** ," Zatanna said, "How can we trust you? In your arua I sense Death and Destruction, but also rebirth and silence."

Saturn stopped in her tracks and without turning to the group, "I am the Soldier of Silence and Destruction. I posses powers that could end an entire solar system," Saturn looked like she was going to cry but wouldn't, "One time I almost did."

"What happened," Black Canary asked.

"Princess Serenity saved me," Saturn said turning around, "I was being used at the time by an entity called Mistress 9, but Serenity was able to save me from her and defeat Pharaoh 90. Not only did she save me but she also saved the planet from them and me," Saturn said, "After that I had a fresh start," remembering happy times, "Come we mustn't keep the others waiting."

With that Sailor Saturn turned around walked towards the castle where a girl with blue hair and boy in blue armour with white designs were waiting

* * *

 **Hey guys sorry its been so long and that this is a short chapter. I had writer's block and I have been real busy lately and right now I'm sick with strep throat. I will work on chapter 11 as soon as I can.**

 **Until then Thankyou to anyone who has left a review and follow/faved my story. Please review and leave suggestions or even questions if you want.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Young Justice or Sailor Moon**

* * *

I am no longer Princess Serenity. Nor am I Sailor Moon. Who I was then means nothing to me now. Everyone I ever met, they were a waste. Just like my family, they never believed in me. Chaos has shown me the truth. Life is a beautiful lie and death is an ugly truth. Maybe I should go pay my fellow scouts a visit. After all I need to get my silver crystal back.

* * *

(The Moon 3rd Person POV)

The Team and The Justice had gathered along with the scouts in the control room. On the computer screen pictures of the cordon could be seen, while Luna and Artemis worked.

"The cordon has been acting up," said Luna.

"These readings are off the chart," Mercury said looking at the readings.

"I sense an evil presence is rising and growing stronger," Mars said.

"How can you sense that Princess," Miss Martian asked.

"I just can, M'gann," Mars replied.

Alarms began to fill the computer as images of the cordon began to change, "An energy surge has erupted from the cordon."

"What's wrong," Black Canary asked.

"We don't know," Artemis said and pushed a couple buttons.

The alarms stopped blaring as the pictures cordon changed back to normal, "Everything is normal, the cordon is showing normal readings. It's like nothing never happened," Luna said.

Mercury walked up to the computer and pushed a couple buttons, the computer zoomed into the cordon, "You're right, the cordon appears and is showing normal signs."

"I sense an approaching evil. Much stronger, and filled with such sorrow," Mars said, "But yet it feels nothing but disorder."

Luna and Artemis (cat) looked at each other, and then back at everyone, "Just in case I think everyone should be ready in case a fight breaks out," Luna said.

"Yeah, you guys too," Artemis said.

The Sailor Scouts nodded their heads and left the computer room to prepare. The Team stayed behind with the few Justice Leaguers.

"What wrong," Black Canary asked.

"The cordon has always shown readings since we discovered it that weren't normal, but now for the first time all readings show normal signs," Luna said, "We're worried that something might have left it."

"You guys should go prepare yourselves incase there is a fight," Artemis said, "You can use anything and go anywhere in the castle, just don't go in the room that is at the center of the castle."

"Why," Superboy asked showing signs of curiosity.

"Only the Princess is allowed in there," Artemis said.

With that said the team and the few leaguers departed except for Miss Martian, curiosity was biting at her. She looked into that room and saw Serena for a split second, or was her mind just playing tricks on her. But she was sure she saw Serena, her long blonde hair, and white dress were exactly the same as when she first met her.

"Is something troubling you," Miss Martian realised she was being asked a question, she turned around and faced the prince of the earth, Endymion.

"Oh, I'm fine," Miss Martian replied.

"I know that look, it was on Serenity's face a lot," Endymion said, "So what's wrong?"

Miss Martian thought for a moment, debating if she should tell him, "It's just, I looked in that room that Artemis told us not to go in."

"And," Endymion said, "This is bothering you."

"NO," Miss Martian said, shocked, "It's just when I looked in there, for a second I thought I saw Serena. It looked like she was praying."

"Walk with me," Endymion replied, turning around and walked out of the control room without looking back to see if Miss Martian was following.

* * *

"That room is called the prayer chamber," Endymion said, "It would be where the princess or the queen would go to offer a prayer to the silver crystal."

"It would explain why I saw Serena praying, but why did I see her," Miss Martian asked.

Turning a corner Endymion said, "Sometimes that room can show other things, during our final battle with Queen Metalia, Artemis thought he saw Luna as human when they were both in that room praying."

Turning another corner Miss Martian and Endymion stopped at the doors leading to the prayer chamber, "I have only been in this room a few times, each time helping us in some way, but now I wonder if some how it will help us again."

"Then why don't you use it," Miss Martian asked.

"Because it will only work in times of great danger," Endymion replied, a look of sorrow appeared in his eyes.

A question appeared in Miss Martian's mind, "Why are you telling me this."

"Because out of all the people on your team, Serenity trusted you the most," Endymion replied, "Serenity might not have told me but Luna can sometimes read Serenity like an open book."

"Oh," Miss martian said.

"Well you better go prepare," Endymion said, "Incase a fight should happen."

"Of course," Miss Martian said, walking away Miss Martian felt like she could feel something unnatural nearby. She quickly shook of this feeling, knowing she had to prepare herself.

Turning a corner Miss Martian found two tall grey doors open to a room filled with weapons, inside she could see Sailor Mars pulling back on the string on a bow made of fire. Releasing the string, she dropped her hands and the bow of fire disappeared. As Miss Martian looked closer she could see the faraway look in her Princess's eyes. It was a look she had seen in a few people's eyes, a look of loss and war.

As she continued to walk, she soon found Sailor Pluto in front of a set of double silver doors, she was talking to Sailor Saturn and Sailor Venus.

Walking on, Miss Martian soon found Robin checking his gear and double checking.

Walking up to him, she could see he was worried, "Robin something wrong?"

Looking up, "I don't know. It's just something seems off, like Luna wasn't telling us."

"What do you think she wasn't telling us," Miss Martian asked.

"I think that she and Artemis know who attacked the cave and took Serena," Robin said, "You can see it in their eyes, like they've been through all of this before."

"You think they might know who attacked the cave," Miss Martian asked.

"Yeah, can you read their minds, just to double check my suspicion," Robin asked.

"Sure," Miss Martian asked.

* * *

(The Moon, Miss Martian/ M'gann POV)

Me and Robin were sitting in a room and on the other side of the wall was the control room, where Luna and Artemis were. Putting my fingers to my temples, I activated my telepathy. I was hoping they wouldn't have the telepathic block on their minds like Serena or the other Sailor Scouts have.

Starting with Luna, I looked into her memory, I saw a sad memory that was darker than all of her memories. Looking into to it, I saw moon palace, it was standing bright and tall, people were walking in and out. As I continued to watch the memory play, I could see the earth. It was even more beautiful, like a shining blue beacon in the galaxy. Then darkness closed over the moon, I closed my eyes, and when I opened them the moon was in ruin. Looking in one direction I could see a crowd of people with a dark cloud hanging over their heads walking towards the palace.

I could hear shouts from the crowd, they were saying taking over the moon, and how the silver crystal belonged to the people of the earth.

"STOP! Stop this meaningless war!"

I turned around and there was Endymion, he had his armed spread out, next to him stood Serena.

"Prince! Are you betraying the people of the Earth?" I turned back to the angry crowd and saw a woman with long red hair carrying a sword, "Curse you…" She lifted the sword and ran at Serena, "Take this."

I watched as she ran at Serena, looking behind her I could see something almost demonic controlling the people. I could see panic in Serena's eyes as the sword was brought down to hit, but before it hit her, Endymion jumped in front of her and took the hit.

As Endymion fell, Serena reached to grab him. In her arms, Endymion laid, motionless. I saw as grief overcame Serena, as she took his sword and plunged it into her heart, and she fell too.

Now I was standing over Serena's dead body, I stood there staring. All of a sudden a bright light began to shine, looking up I could see a woman. She had silver hair put up in the same hairstyle as Serena's, a crescent mark on her forehead, and she wore a silver dress with a bow on the front. She was holding a stick with crescent moon attached to it above her head. A bright light was shining from the stick, I could feel power and warmth radiating from the stick.

Squinting closer, at the center of the bright light, I could see a diamond shape. Realizing it was the silver crystal, she said, "Moon Power."

Next thing I know there was a bunch of bright circle in the sky, the palace was in ruins, and I was standing over the woman's body. Artemis was next to me.

"Artemis, Luna, I am going to sent them all to the future, to be reborn again," She said, "I need you to find them all, and make them remember who they were."

"Of course Queen Serenity," Artemis said.

Realization struck, this was the day the moon fell. The day my Princess was sent to the future to be reborn. Raising the stick one more time everything faded, and I was back to looking at all of Luna's memories.

As I looked into her most recent memories, I could see a dark memory. Looking into it, I was now staring at Serena, and the Green Lanterns when an explosion rocked the entire mountain.

I was now running behind Serena, the Green Lanterns were behind me.

I heard the words, "Moon Eternal Make up," and then in a flurry of ribbons and feathers, I then saw Serena standing in one of the sailor suits, except her's had wings attached to her back. I looked around the corner and what I saw, I knew I would have nightmares for the rest of my life.

"Hello Chaos," Serena said walking towards it, the Green Lanterns were behind her now,"But you should know I won't give it up without fight," Some sort of scepter appeared in her hand,"I guess I was right. I do have a new enemy." With that she began to twirl the scepter and shouted,"STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS," She blasted what she called Chaos.

After that everything turned into a full out battle, I was jumping around, dodging fists and tentacles coming at me. From the looks of everything, Serena was barely holding her own, and the others, all they could do was dodge and attack with whatever they had, but it made no difference.

Eventually The Green Lanterns, Red Tornado, aqualad, Artemis and myself became cornered, we were out of breath and could do nothing more. A fist came crashing down at us but we were too slow to act were about to be hit when all of a sudden crystal formed around us, creating a safe shield. Only one problem though Serena formed the Barrier and she was still on the outside.

"Oh Princess, you still don't want anyone else to die because of you," Chaos said, and I wondered what he meant,"You're own senshi died because of you being too weak. It would be a shame if they died as well because you wouldn't give yourself over."

"You should know Chaos, I tried to keep fighting but they wouldn't let me," She said,"They wanted me to remain safe, and I did as I was told and they died because of it, but now I'm not gonna run from you, and if I have to, I will destroy my star seed."

She had a look in her eyes that I have only seen very few times, a look of pain and war.

"Alright Princess," Chaos said, I could tell he had something,"How about a trade."

Serena looked almost confused,"What do you mean?"

Chaos held something out to her, it was nine tiny objects,"Your star seed in exchange for your senshis."

"You're lying," She yelled,"They died. Galaxia threw their star seeds into the cordon. SHE KILLED THEM,"I could see she wanted to cry.

"Yes Galaxia threw them into the cordon, but I was part of the cordon, so I grabbed them before they could be destroyed," He was taunting her,"So your star seed for theirs."

"Don't do it," We were yelling, but I could tell she was paying us no attention.

"Deal, but hand them over first," She said reaching her hand out. Chaos handed her the nine objects and she walked towards us, as she came closer I could see the nine objects were nine crystals,"Take care of them for me," I could see she was crying now. She set down the crystals and formed a barrier around them, but she put another crystal in there so quick I barely missed it.

"A deals a deal," She said with that she walked right into Chaos and disappeared. Next thing that happened, was I was looking straight into Chaos's eyes, I could see sorrows, loses, and death. It was hurting me and I wanted it to stop. I tried to pull myself out of the memory but I couldn't. I was now standing there in my own body, not Luna's.

"Hello M'gann," Chaos said, "Isn't it all beautiful, it might feel terrible, but it feels lovely to me. Like unwrapping a present," He was moving towards me, and I couldn't move, "I will be so happy when I've regained your Princess's star seed," He was now an inch from my face, I could feel so much pain, "But I will have a little fun first."

I jumped so fast out of Luna's mind, I landed on the floor. My body was racked with pain, and all I wanted to do was curl up in a ball and lay there.

Robin was now pulling me up and shaking my shoulders, "What did you see?"

Tears filling up my eyes, I responded with one word.

"Chaos."

* * *

 **Hey guys I'm back, and I am so sorry for such the long wait. It's just I lost motivation for writing and got stuck on what to do next, but I'm back now.**

 **Please review and please please please leave suggestions.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Young Justice or Sailor Moon**

* * *

(3rd Person POV)

Far above moon castle two sets of eyes looked down on it. One belonged to a huge mass of black energy, nothing but pain and fear was emitted from it. The other set of eyes belonged to something smaller and it was more black energy in the shape of a girl, around her nothing but corruption and pain was felt. On her face was a small smile, the kind that someone would give when they were about to do something fun.

"When we should go in," The girl asked, "I just can't wait anymore," she whimpered.

"Soon my beloved Sailor Scout," the mass of black energy said, "I just paid a visit to a young martian."

"Which one," the Sailor Scout asked, "The princess," She said with disgust, "Or that superhero, whatever her name was."

"M'gann," The mass replied, "AND it was her. I can feel her pain right now."

Looking down the girl looked almost happy at this remark, picking up part of her black wavy hair and twirling in between her fingers she asked, "What does it feel like, her pain?"

"Like eating something sweet," The black mass said, "With a slight tingle in it."

"Well do you know what they are doing know, I'm bored," The girl whined.

"The Justice Leaguers have found out about what happened and are listening to what M'gann has to tell them," The black mass replied, "What they don't know is that I let that happen," It said looking amused, "I want them to know that we are coming."

"Why," The girl asked.

"So then they will be scared when we finally decide to visit," It said, "But they do not know about you," It said looking at her.

"Why don't they know about me," she asked.

"They know that I took you but they don't know what you have become and that is because I want you to be a surprise," It said, "Don't you like surprises."

"Of course I like surprises," She said, "I mostly liked the look of surprise on Endymion's face when I pulled out his star seed," holding out her hands a golden star seed appeared, "But now he will never leave me. I won't let no one else have him, he belongs to **ME**."

"You won't even let me hold him," It said reaching it's hand out.

"No, I like him the way he is right now," pulling her hands down the golden star seed disappeared, "Chaos may be beautiful, but sometimes things shouldn't have chaos in them. I went to great risks just to get it."

"Okay," It said, "But if you change your mind, I will always be willing to touch Endymion with a little bit of chaos, and make him just like you," It purred, "My beloved Serenity, Sailor Chaos," It held her head in his hand, "You know what to do when the time comes."

"Yes," Serenity said, "If they don't join us, I will crush their star seeds, we don't need weakling in the new world we have planed."

"Good," It said, "Once we have the silver crystal we will be unstoppable. Not even the legendary Sailor Cosmos will be able to stop us."

"I know," Serenity purred, "She will finally know what a touch of chaos can do to even the brightest of star seeds, but…"

"But what," It asked.

"What about the Sailor Starlights," Serenity asked.

"If they get in the way we will deal with them," It stated, "Right now I can not see where they are."

"I just know it will break Seya to see what I have become," Serenity whined, "But I will enjoy it," She said cracking a smile and laughing, "It will break every last one of them, unless they accept the truth."

Revealing it's own smile, "Just wait and see, the four outer scouts have always been unpredictable, but with all these new players on the board the game might be a little more interesting."

"I hope the entire Green Lantern Corps show up I would like nothing better than to end each and every one of them," She said, "How did their stupid oath go?

In Brightest Day

In Blackest Night

No Evil Shall …

I can't remember the rest. Do you remember how it went?"

"No Evil Shall Escape My Sight

Let Those Who Worship Evil's Might

Beware My Power

Green Lanterns Light"

"That's it," Serenity exclaimed, "I want to show them that even the brightest of lights can be crushed with the strongest of the darkness.I want to show their beloved Guardians that you can't always protect those who are innocent," Serenity snarled.

"Serenity," It looked almost shocked, "I didn't know you would even think of that," It was now smiling ear to ear, if it had ears, "Clearly I still have much to learn about you."

"Oh just wait and see how everyone down there," Serenity pointed down, "Will react when they have seen the new me."

Looking down, the mass of black energy smiled, "It's time."

"Finally, it was getting boring just waiting," Serenity said spinning in mid air.

"You will still have to wait a little bit," It said, "Just until introductions are done."

Putting on a pouting face, "Fine, but please hurry, I miss my senshi and my team, I want to pay them a visit and get something back that once belonged to me."

"Of course Sailor Chaos," Smiling the black mass descended onto moon castle.

"I'll be waiting," Sailor Chaos said with grin on her face.

* * *

 **Ok I am so sorry for the long wait, I am slowly losing motivation but I do want to finish the story, so don't worry. Anyways thank you to anyone who have favorited/ followed my story. Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Sailor Moon or Young Justice**

* * *

(3rd Person POV)

The Castle shook, ruble fell from the ceiling, bang after bang could be heard as if something was pounding on the castle. The team and scouts had trouble running because they couldn't even stand up from the ground constantly shaking as if it were threatening to split open and devour everyone.

With much trouble Sailor Venus and Saturn were the first ones out of the castle and the first to gaze upon the sight of the demonic presence that had appeared and was pounding on the castle.

Raising it's hand and pounding on castle, cracks began to appear as the castle began to grow weaker and weaker with each pound of it's black hand.

"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN," Venus shouted as she grabbed the chain around her waist and threw it at the demonic presence, as it wrapped around it's hand she pulled, stopping the pounding.

Looking over both Sailor Scouts shuddered as it's gaze fell upon the, "Sailor Venus, The Soldier of Love and Beauty, Light and Hope, A Champion of Justice," It's smirk was almost enough to make both of them run, "And Sailor Saturn, The Soldier of Death and Rebirth, The Scout of Silence, The Warrior of Ruin," Pulling it's hand back until it was released from the chain.

At the last word the team and the rest of the scouts came running out of the palace and faced the demonic presence that was before them.

"And look Sailor Mercury, The Soldier of Water, Intelligence, Knowledge, Love, Wisdom, and Justice. Sailor Mars, The Guardian of War, The Soldier of War, Flame, and Passion. Sailor Jupiter, The Guardian of Protection, The Soldier of Thunder, Courage, and Protection."

Looking at the last of the Outer Scouts, "Sailor Neptune, Soldier of the Deep Waters, The Depths, The Sea, Embrace, Comprehension, and Affinity. Sailor Uranus, Soldier of the Skies, Flight, and The Heavens. Sailor Pluto, The Guardian of Time and Space, Soldier of the Afterlife, Change, and Revelations."

"I should feel honored," It said, "But you are missing someone, you're just 8 pieces, not the complete set," Looking over at the team and the few Justice Leaguers, "With friends, that don't even belong here."

"It's Him," Aqualad said, "It's Chaos."

"Ah Kaldur," Chaos said turning it's head towards Kaldur, "The last time I saw you, was after Serenity's little exchange with me."

"And M'gann," M'gann felt sick as it uttered her name, "I am so glad I can finally meet you in person," Chaos sneered.

"What have you done to our Princess," Jupiter shouted, "Where is she?"

"What I have done with your Princess," Chaos snarled, "Perhaps you have FORGOTTEN or were not told, she TRADED her star seed for all of yours," Chaos said looking at the sailor scouts, "A very fair bargain if you ask me. 9 star seeds in exchange for the brightest star seed in the universe, so HOLD your tongue."

"Then what are you doing here," Artemis shouted.

"Just wanted to pay a little visit," Chaos pouted, "And Serenity wanted to see you all," Chaos revealed a large grin as it moved to the side to show the black silhouette of a girl with long hair.

Floating down to stand in front of everyone, her black beady eyes held mischief.

"What," She pouted, "No hello, how've you been Serenity. No thank you Serenity for exchanging your star seed for ours," She frowned, "How ungrateful. After everything that have done."

"Princess," Venus was the first to speak.

"Yes," Serenity said, "That is what I used to be called, Princess Serenity."

"Odango," Sailor Uranus said.

"Oh, Hello Sailor Uranus," Serenity smiled, but it wasn't a happy smile.

Sailor Mars wanted to run up and hug her, but a different aura now surrounded Serenity, "Princess is it really you."

"Yes and No Mars," Serenity smiled, "It's is me but I am not the same person."

"What do you mean," Mars asked.

"Well Mars," Serenity said walking up to her, "I was called Princess Serenity, Eternal Sailor Moon," Serenity placed her hand on Mars shoulder, "But now," She said smiling, "I am Sailor Chaos," Serenity thrust her hand into Mars chest and yanked out a Crystal.

As Mars fell to the ground Sailor Chaos jumped back and examined the crystal in her hand. It was red, like the planet that is her guardian.

"Beautiful," Sailor Chaos said, "The Star Seed of Sailor Mars," She held it up in one hand and in the other a golden crystal appeared, "And the Star Seed of Prince Endymion."

Everyone was shocked at what just took place before them, the girl that everyone had come to love was gone, and in her place was a monster. They could only stare Sailor Mars body disappeared and as the monster held both star seeds that she had up like they were both trophies.

"Serenity," Luna had come out of the castle and was now staring with open mouth at what just happened before her.

"Ah Luna," Sailor Chaos purred, "That's no longer my name."

"No, no, no," Luna was backing up as Sailor Chaos walked forward.

"You have something that belongs to me Luna, and I want it back," Sailor Chaos said, a grin was spread across her face.

"No, no, no," Luna was at the base of the steps now.

"You should know what it is," Sailor Chaos Purred, "You were my most trusted advisor, Luna," Sailor Chaos pouted.

"No, no, no," Luna said.

"The Silver Crystal," Sailor Chaos said, "Where is it, Luna?"

"RAHHHHHHH," Superboy shouted as he charged.

Turning around Sailor Chaos only looked annoyed as she caught Superboy by the neck and picked him up off the ground.

Dangling his body Sailor Chaos said, "Conner you nothing compared to Clark," sympathy laced in her voice, "And Clark is nothing compared to **ME** ," with little effort her gripped tightened around Superboy's neck and pounded him into the ground.

When Superboy tried to get up, Sailor Chaos placed her foot on his back and pushed Superboy back down with little to no effort at all.

"Stay down," She Snarled, "I wouldn't want to break you before the grand finally," Sailor Chaos purred in his ear.

* * *

 **Hey guys here's chapter 13, Thank you to anyone who Favorite/Followed my story.**

 **Also thank you to anyone who left a review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Sailor Moon Young Justice**

* * *

(The Moon 3rd person POV)

Sailor Chaos stood above Superboy, grinning.

Looking over at everyone, her grinned widened, "What," She asked, "Conner is the only one brave enough to try and attack me or is it that all of you are just gonna sit there in shock," Sailor Chaos pouted, "Or are all of you just to weak and afraid to fight me."

"Serenity," Sailor Chaos turned to Luna.

"Oh Luna, I'm not her and she is not me, you can try all you want but she was weak," Sailor Chaos frowned and walked over to Luna, "So she had to be destroyed and then replaced. I am Serenity but I am also corruption."

Grabbing Luna by the scruff of her neck and holding her up to her eye level, "And Luna," Sailor Chaos's voice turned dark as she asked, "Now tell me where my silver crystal is."

"LUNA," Artemis yelled and then in a white streak and less than a second later, Artemis had hooked on to Sailor Chaos's face, attacking with nothing but teeth and claws. In this attack Sailor Chaos had thrown Luna into the steps of moon palace.

Getting a firm grip on Artemis, Sailor Chaos pulled him off her face and held him up by his tail in front of her.

A Disgusted look painted her face as she looked Artemis strait in the face and snarled, " **You dare attack your Princess, Artemis** ," throwing him next to Luna.

Turning around to face everyone, she spread her arms out, throwing her head back and laughing, "I just thought of som-."

Cutting off Sailor Chaos Artemis, shakily standing up on his feet shouted, "YOU ARE NOT OUR PRINCESS," Tears being held back he continued, "OUR PRINCESS, SHE WAS LOVING AND CARING, SHE WOULD HAVE NEVER ATTACKED HER SENSHI, SHE WAS STRONGER THAN YOU THINK," Crying Artemis Sobbed, "She wouldn't have hurt those she cared about, she wouldn't have hurt those who were closest to her.

"WHAT YOU ARE IS A MONSTER IN HER BODY, WEARING HER FACE, AND USING HER VOICE TO TRY AND BRING US DOWN, TO MAKE US WEAK, BECAUSE YOU ARE NOT STRONG ENOUGH TO FIGHT US. ALL YOU ARE DOING IS INTIMIDATING US."

Looking straight up and into the eyes the eyes of the monster who called herself Serenity, Artemis saw something for a brief moment, black beady eyes to broken crying blue eyes, and then back to black beady ones that held no emotion.

"Well at least some of you got the message that I was at least hoping to get across," Sailor Chaos said, "huh,Thank you Artemis for that, it really touched my heart," Sailor Chaos brought her hands up to wipe away non-existent tears, "But that is if I had one…. Well I do have one but you know what I mean."

Turning around to face everyone, "Does anyone else have the need to make a speech or was Artemis's good enough."

Tilting her head to the side, "No one, well then we can just get back to business," Turning around to face moon palace, "I need to get something if you don't mind."

Walking forward her path was soon blocked by seven scouts all ready to fight the monster that posed as their princess.

"So then all of you will fight me," Sailor Chaos whispered, "I will give all of you one chance to join me."

"And if we don't join you?"

"Then you leave me no choice," Sailor chaos said, her voice echoing with it's voice, holding out her hand she asked one last time, "Will you join me?"

"Our Alliance was to our Princess," Venus proclaimed, "Our Princess was never a monster, She was caring, willing to fight to the end if we never stopped her," Venus continued, "She would even be willing to save someone she barely knew, and even someone who was destined to bring forth destruction," Glancing at Saturn, "She'd be willing to save even with her own life on the line," Venus closed her eyes remembering happy times, "You are no Princess Serenity," Snapping open her eyes held new look to them, fierce and determined.

"We owe you no allegiance," Pluto added.

"You said you killed Princess Serenity and replaced her," Mercury stated, "Now we hold no allegiance anyone, the last of the moon line is gone."

"And since you killed Princess Serenity," Neptune said.

"Then we will avenge her death," Uranus said finishing off what Sailor Neptune was going to say.

"Then so be it," Sailor Chaos said, "You leave me no choice. I will always remember the times we had together, Goodbye Everyone," Smiling Sailor Chaos bowed her head, "If we ever meet again, I hope we will all be on the same side like we once were."

Black orb formed in Sailor Chaos's hand as she jumped up and threw it at the scouts, scattering them.

* * *

A battle between heroes and scouts raged on the moon, and one by one heroes fell but the scouts fought on with new found energy and rage to destroy a monster, but they too fell one by one.

"You're nothing but an Imposter," Sailor Uranus sobbed as her star seed was ripped from her body and added to the collection.

"URANUS," Neptune screamed from her crater in the steps of the castle.

"Neptune, here is bit of advice that I learned the hard way," Sailor Chaos said, "Love isn't real all it is an emotion that creates a weakness."

Looking around her she could see all of the scouts, wounded and to weak to stand up and fight anymore, but all still fighting to get up and face the demon.

"And yet even though love is a weakness, it still drives all of you to fight me."

Standing over Neptune in her crater, "You will always be a good friend Michiru."

Raising her hand and preparing to rip out another star seed, Sailor Neptune reached out and Sailor Chaos by the ankle, "Serenity I know you are in there somewhere, and if you can hear fight back," Neptune whispered.

Dropping down to Neptune's eye level, Sailor Chaos picked Neptune's chin up to look her straight in the face, "Still holding on to that small shard of hope are we now," Shaking her head Sailor Chaos continued, "When will you let go."

Tears in her eyes Neptune answered with one word, "Never."

Standing back up Sailor Chaos Prepared herself, raising up a black hand she thrust it into Neptune's chest, she could feel her fingers wrap around star seed, looking one last time she looked in to Neptune's eyes and still saw hope.

Reaching her hand up Sailor Neptune brushed away a tear that Sailor Chaos did not realise was there and whispered, "Serenity.".

Wanting to get this over with Sailor Chaos ripped out Neptune's star seed and watched as her body disappear into nothing.

Turning around Sailor Chaos faced Sailor Venus who was still willing fight, "When will you give up and realise that you are beaten?"

With heavy breaths, Venus's eyes said everything that needed to be told.

"You won't ever give up," Sailor Chaos commented, "But it doesn't mean I can break you over and over again and take away hope from you all over and over again."

"I WOULD NEVER LET GO HOPE," Venus yelled, "YOU KNOW WHAT I SEE IN FRONT OF ME I SEE SOMEONE WHO IS JUST LIKE GALAXIA, SOMEONE WHO DOESN'T HAVE HOPE."

"And that is only because hope is a weakness, it was a false vision that anyone can hold onto," Sailor Chaos responded, "Just like what we all thought my future would become, but no," Sailor Chaos looked up to the Dark Mass of Chaos, "It was not meant to be, because it never came true and it will never come true. Look around you Mina," Spreading arms out to the destruction around her, "It took all of you and none of you could harm me even with these heroes of Earth," Pointing to the fallen heroes, "Hope is nothing," Sailor Chaos finished dropping her hands to her side.

"And whose words are those," Venus asked, "Chaos," Pointing towards the Black Mass in the sky, "Or your's, Sailor Chaos."

"Words belong to no one Mina," Sailor Chaos responded, "I may say them but in truth, words belong to no one, but they can be used as a weapon to any enemy."

A slight breeze ruffled Sailor Chaos as eyes widened with delight, looking out into what once was empty space she could see multiple little green dots fast approaching.

Looking up once more to It, a smile spread across her face as she said, "Chaos we're about to have a bit of unexpected company."

"I couldn't disagree with you," Chaos cackled.

* * *

 **Hey guys sorry for the late chapter please don't hunt me down and kill me. Anyways Thank You to anyone who reviewed and Thank you to .7** **for pointing out Klarion to me and the lords of chaos and order. Thank you for the suggestion.**

 **Anyway if anyone else wants to leave a suggestion feel free to do so, and also please review and favorite/ follow.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Young Justice or Sailor Moon**

* * *

(The moon 3rd Person POV)

Reaching her hand up, Sailor Chaos summoned forth a ball of black energy which was then shot at Venus. Finding it's target, the Sailor scout barely knew what happened until she had landed on her back staring up into the vastness of space, far way from where she had been standing before.

"I'd love to stick around and chat more but," Sailor Chaos sighed from her position on the palace steps, "But I'm already on a tight schedule," holding up her wrist and tapping it, "And I have so much more that needs to be done, so why don't you all just stay where you are while I just go inside real quick, and grab something of importance to me.

Turning on her heels, Sailor Chaos walked up the steps with grace towards the wide open palace doors, "Oh and Chaos," She said turning around, "Can you make sure that they go no where."

"Certainly," Chaos remarked with a grin on his face.

Walking into the empty castle, Sailor Chaos became keen on wanting to tear it down and leave it to what it once was, nothing but rubble and piles of ash left to be forgotten and never remembered on the face of the moon.

Chaos looked down on the ones who believed they could fight against his forces, he remembered all of those who came to him over the years, all of those who became his agents of Chaos meant to fight against the lords of Order.

He never realised how unhappy he was with all of them, until she and Galaxia had come to the Cordon. It was in that moment when he had seen how strong she was and how bright her star seed was that he realised he wanted her. He remembered silently watching her battle with Galaxia from the Cordon, wishing that Galaxia would somehow defeat her. He only became angered that Serenity still emerged as the victor, even after how much Galaxia took away and broken she became she still won, and this only made him want her to become his even more.

It made him want his own Sailor Scout. His own Sailor Scout that was his Agent of Chaos. The only thing that angered him most of all was how Serenity spared Galaxia. After all that Galaxia did to Serenity, she spared her. It made him feel disgusted, but it was in that moment that the guardian of the Cordon wasn't watching him. It was in that moment that he escaped, free from his prison and free to unleash havoc on the universe, but he still wanted her as his Sailor Scout so he went after her. He could remembered the first time he met her by invading her dreams.

He remembered how hard it was to corrupt her, he could still remember her screams from inside of him, he remembered watching that light inside of him slowly go out but straining to keep whatever hope was that was left close. All of those who became his agents gave themselves to him willingly, but not her. She wouldn't fall to his influences without a fight.

He could remember what she looked like that first time he held her in his hands, her long black hair that replaced her silky blond, her soft blue eyes were replace by blank white ones, and the long black dress that adorned her that was very different from the dress that she wore as a princess.

He remembered how she had to pick a weakness, something that could destroy her, for all Lords of Chaos and Order had one. How happy he was when she picked hers, and how hers was never destined to exist, in that instance he knew she would be his and only his. He remembered how exhausted both he and her were, from her resiting and from him corrupting her, even now he was still exhausted and she would be too if it wasn't for her brilliant idea. To separate her soul from her body and to hide her body in a safe place.

It was because of this Serenity became so much stronger and indestructible. Her soul became a dark figure of who she once was. They both knew though that if her body was found and destroyed she would disappear, so they both knew they had to hide it well but not too well, and in the end they both hid her body in a place that made them skittish, but he remembered how she told him it was like hiding in plain sight. Even he knew that he could trust her now, he still didn't like the idea of it's hiding place.

He knew why she was so keen on getting out of here before the Green Lanterns could arrive, she was powerful and strong, but she would have a hard time fighting all of those Green Lanterns and protecting him in such a weak state. They both knew they weren't ready for to go against a force of that scale and in their short time that they have left on the moon, they both knew it was best to just get the legendary silver crystal and leave for now.

* * *

Walking into the Palace that had once been her home many years ago in her past life as a princess, Sailor Chaos knew her way around but she didn't know where her silver crystal was, so she knew she had to hurry. She didn't know how long she had before the unexpected guests were outside and coming in uninvited.

"Where could they have put it," Sailor Chaos said to herself after looking into to many rooms, each one taking away precious time that could be used to get away from the Green Lantern corps.

Reaching the control room and throwing the doors open, not caring that they came off their hinges, she walked into the sound the computers beeping and scanners alerting her of Chaos's presence outside the castle and close up images of Green Lantern fleet that was too close for comfort.

In seconds the control room of the palace had been reduced to nothing more than pieces of twisted metal. As sparks flew from what once was a computer built by an intelligent, Sailor Chaos walked out with a smirk on her face. She only had time to check one last place before there was no more time for her to look and she and Chaos would have to retreat into the abyss of deep space, a place where not even the bravest of the Green Lanterns would dare to venture into, but only those with a corrupted heart.

Taking off at a sprint, Sailor Chaos ventured deep into moon palace, to its heart. Walking up to the prayer chamber, Sailor Chaos pushed open the double doors and looked around the large room for any sign of the small powerful crystal.

Without any sign of it Sailor Chaos sighed, knowing that she would have to leave now before the the fleet of Green Lanterns that was fast approaching could arrive. She knew that she would have to come back later for the legendary silver crystal.

Turning around and walking out of the room Sailor Chaos was brought out of her thoughts of leaving whe she heard a voice behind her.

"Was this meant to happen."

Turning around fast, and in a fighting stance she was prepared to show whoever was behind her no mercy, but no one was there.

"Must have been my imagination," Sailor Chaos muttered to herself before breaking off at a sprint.  
Running down the long corridors of the castle Sailor Chaos didn't stop until she was outside, and even then she didn't stop. Running towards the top of the steps, she jumped and soared up into the air next to Chaos.

"I couldn't find it anywhere," Sailor Chaos spoke in a rushed tone, "I'm sorry."

Chaos looked at her, "It's fine, we were not expecting anyone else to be arriving here."

"It's best we that leave with what time we have left," Sailor Chaos stated, "If we leave now we could reach safe territory without any complications."

"Yes that would most likely be the best option," Chaos answered, reaching its arm out into the blackness of space, he said, "Ladies first."

Shaking her head, Sailor Chaos disappeared in a black streak leading to nowhere and with Chaos following behind her.

Watching the two beings fly away, Sailor Venus began to let the darkness consume her, with tears falling from her eyes and onto the ruined walkway of the palace, the last thing that Sailor Venus saw was many different beings of different species land around her. Sending a silent prayer to Queen Serenity, Princess Serenity's mother she then let the darkness consume her.

* * *

 **Hey guys sorry that it's been awhile and whatever you do, please don't hunt me down and then murder me in my sleep but hey at least I chapter 15 is up. Anyway if you guys have questions that want to be answered feel free to ask them, and also leave suggestions. Please Review and Favorite/ Follow.**

 **Also Okamei Kitsukami just to let you know, I'm just making this story up as it goes along but I do plan on having Serenity/ Usagi eventually come to her senses, but I don't plan on doing that for a while.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Sailor Moon or Young Justice**

* * *

(Sailor Venus/ Mina POV)

I dreamt of happier times, and that's all that I wanted. If I had to, I would commit the worst sins just to get Usagi back to the way she was. I wouldn't care if she was an Immature goofball or a cry baby, all I wanted was to wake up and learn that everything was a dream. I wanted to wake up and know that Usagi was still Usagi, not a monster filled with nothing but a desire to destroy everything in her path.

I could remember the last time I saw her, the real Usagi, my friend, it was after my star seed was taken and I was fading away. I could see how much pain was in her eyes, how much she didn't want us to leave, we weren't just her guardians, to her all of her senshi was family. I knew that Usagi was now gone, she took three of her beloved senshi away, she did the unspeakable and ripped out their star seeds just like Galaxia did.

When I woke up, I was in one of the Moon Palace's spare bedrooms. Sitting up and looking around I could see that it was simple and yet still beautiful even though the Palace received a beating from Chaos. I was lying in a large bed, that was heavenly soft, and white. The room was large and had a fireplace in the wall opposite of me with a white couch with silver trim in front of walls were made of smooth crystal with white tiled floor. The floor had a thin layer of dust on it with some chunks of the ceiling scattered here and there.

"Why couldn't I save her," I whispered, tears welling up my eyes.

Gripping the blankets in my hands, I let myself cry not caring if anybody found me like this, I just wanted to remember all the times I was with Usagi, I wanted to hold on to every memory of her and never let go. Usagi maybe be gone, but the usagi that I know will live on in my heart with her memory.

Wiping away my tears with my gloved hand, I got out the soft bed I was in and examined myself for wounds. A few scratches were all that I found.

"About another hour or so and I will be completely healed."

Looking over at a desk that was placed in the room, a golden link, ruby adorned chain that I would wear as a belt was placed on the desk. Walking over to the desk I picked it up and examined it, seeing that it remained in it's original condition I wrapped it loosely around my waist, the same way that I would wear a belt.

Looking into the mirror above the desk, I no longer recognised myself, it was like looking at a stranger. It was in that moment that I realised Minako Aino no longer exists, when I came back I didn't realise how much I changed, I just wanted to get Usagi back. I didn't realise how different I would become without Usagi.

Walking over to the door I opened it to find a towering alien with a brutish cross of a pig and a bull doggish appearance wearing some type of green uniform standing guard in front of the door.

"Excuse me," I said.

Turning around the alien looked at me with one eye raised. It's face looked angry, and that anger was being directed at me.

"You should be resting," It's voice was deep and sounded like sandpaper.

"I'm fine," I stated to the large alien that stood in my path.

"You really should rest, you took quite a beating," the alien insisted.

"I'm really am fine, I've had worse," Pushing my way past the alien, remembering when my star seed was ripped out of me and I felt like I died.

Walking down the long corridor, the alien followed me and kept on insisting that I return to my room and rest but I ignored him and walked on because all I could think about was finding out how to destroy the monster that walked around looking like my Princess, and the monster that called itself her master. I wanted to destroy them both and find out how to bring Usagi back.

Rounding the corner I bumped into a man with light brown hair, a green mask and green clothes, "Hey I've seen you before," I said, "From the cave that I woke up in."

"Sailor Venus right," He said pointing his finger at.

"Yes," I said.

"You know that you should be resting right," He stated.

"I don't need anymore rest, I've had plenty," I dictated, pushing him into the wall and going on my way, "I need to find Sailor Pluto."

Looking for Sailor Pluto was harder than I had realised, between looking for her and avoiding everyone that was dressed in green, it was taking longer than I wanted it to.

I eventually found her standing still outside a set of tall doors with the phases of the moon carved into them.

"Setsuna," I said walking up to her.

She looked at me before saying my name, "Minako."

Looking at the doors I asked, " Have you been through them?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"A Time storm rages," She answered, her voice held no emotion.

"How could this happen," I said tears filling up my eyes.

Falling down to my knees, I covered my face with my hands and let the events of the passed few days finally sink in, "How could this happen," I kept on saying to myself over and over, again and again.

I could feel Sailor Pluto pulling me into a hug in an attempt to comfort me, "We've seen the future," I said, "Princess Serenity," I sobbed, "Usagi was supposed to become a beautiful Queen, not a monster, not a servant to Chaos."

"We still have chance to bring back Usagi, Minako," Setsuna told me.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, SETSUNA," I shouted, grabbing her shoulders shaking her and looking her straight in her eyes, "Didn't you see what she did to Rei, Haruka, Michiru. She took away their star seeds, we saw her kill them and she didn't even think twice. How can Usagi still be alive, she would never hurt us, she was a goofball, a crybaby, and she always cared about us. She would never hurt us. Our Usagi is dead, Sailor Moon is dead, Princess Serenity is dead."

"But she always had a will of iron remember, she always held on to hope even when everyone else had lost hope. There is a possibility that Usagi is still alive," Setsuna acknowledged.

"Oh Setsuna, I would commit the worst sins, endure any pain, just to receive a chance at getting Usagi back," I sobbed, "But how could Usagi still be alive?"

"I don't know, but we have to try, as Sailor Guardians we are meant to protect the heir to the throne of the moon," Setsuna stated, wiping away my tears, "Meaning we just might have to do the unspeakable sometimes and commit the worst sins. Remember when we were going to kill Hotaru because we thought she would bring the end of the world."

"Yes."

"We were going to end an innocent girl's life, who at the time we thought would bring the end of the world. We were going to commit the worst of sins and take another's life," Setsuna said placing her hand on my shoulder.

"But you didn't," I said.

"But we were going to," Setsuna answered, "As the guardians of Usagi, we are meant to do whatever it takes to keep her safe. We just have to remind her of who she once was."

* * *

(M'gann/ Miss Martian POV)

I stood in front of the three crystal that sat in the prayer chamber, holding the silver crystal in my left hand it felt like an ordinary stone. When Chaos had attacked, Luna and Artemis gave me the crystal to hide since I am the only one who could protect themselves from a psychic attack.

After I had woken up in my room, I came here, remembering what Prince Endymion said to me, " _I have only been in this room a few times, each time helping us in some way, but now I wonder if somehow it will help us again."_

I remember that when I first looked in here, I saw Serenity praying, and then the next time I saw Serenity she killed my princess.

When I had walked down here earlier, I walked past a room that had Sailor Venus crying and Sailor Pluto trying to comfort her. Both were speaking in a language that resembled japanese. I paid them little attention, choosing to respect their privacy, after all they found out what became of their princess. Serenity became an unfeeling demon, a lord of chaos.

Squeezing the crystal, I looked into the three crystal seeing my own reflection.

"M'gann."

Turning around and seeing no one, "Must have been in my head," Remembering my telepathic ability.

Turning back around, I was no longer in the prayer, but in a black space that reminded me of Chaos, floating in front of four crystals formed in a circle that I recognized. One was ripped out of my princess, another one that was golden in color I saw Sailor Chaos show off like a trophy, and the other two I could only watch as they were ripped out of Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. They were surrounding a small shard of clear crystal that was emitting light. The Light felt warm and safe.

"Please I can't keep them safe much longer, you must hurry and defeat Sailor Chaos before it is too late," a voice said in a hushed tone.

"Who are you," I asked.

"I cannot tell you who I am here," It whispered, "She will here me."

"You mean Sailor Chaos," I asked.

"Yes," The voice answered, "M'gann you must listen to me, we do not have much time."

Listening the voice continued, "Tell Setsuna to send for Small Lady, Small Lady will have the power that is needed in defeating Sailor Chaos.

"Tell Minako, Makoto, and Ami the starlights are still in Japan they will be able to help.

"Find the Lords of Order, they will be able to keep Chaos at bay, they will help much more than the Green Lantern Corps in this situation. Can you remember all of that M'gann."

"Yes, I can," I answered.

"M'gann one more thing before I send you back," The small shard glowed slightly brighter, taking on the form of a girl in a small white dress chained to a large circular column that showed so many hideous colors.

"Serenity," I gasped.

"I am all that is left of Princess Serenity, The only part of her that could survive, but M'gann remember, you heard none of this from me," She said, looking me straight in the eyes. Her eyes were blue, not black but blue, "Don't tell anyone that I'm still alive. Promise me that, will you?"

"Why," I asked.

"Because you are the only one who can protect their thoughts, you are the only one that I can keep with this information."

"But I couldn't even protect myself from a psychic attack from Chaos," I acknowledge, "Chaos was able to enter my mind."

"That was only because you were in Luna's mind, He gained access to your mind through Luna," Serenity explained, "As long as you don't enter other's minds you will be safe from Chaos entering your mind. Please don't tell anyone because we can't let Sailor Chaos know that I still exist, everything that I have told you is the truth."

"I promise," I said, tears beginning to stain my cheeks.

"Thankyou."

I was staring right back at the three crystals, I was back in the prayer chamber and for the first time since Serenity was taken, I had hope.

"I promise Serenity, I will save you."

* * *

 **I have returned and since that I have finally finished all of my AP History work for school, I can get start writing more chapters. Anyways Thank you to anyone who Followed/Favorited, please review and see you guys next time.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own Young Justice or Sailor moon**

* * *

(Miss Martian/ M'gann POV)

My head was filled with questions, who was Small Lady? How does she hold the power to destroy Sailor Chaos? Who is Setsuna? Who are Ami, Minako, and Makoto? Who are are the Star Lights? I had answers to questions and questions to the answers.

Looking at the silver crystal in my hand I remembered my promise, I wouldn't tell anyone about Serenity and I would follow her instructions. Walking out of the prayer chamber, I knew I needed answers, and sitting still will not get them answers.

It wasn't long before I ran into Aqualad.

"Miss Martian you were not in your room," He stated.

"I just needed to walk around," I said, hoping he wouldn't notice how nervous I was.

"Is something wrong," He asked.

"Well you know just found out that our team mate was turned into a bad guy, and then almost killed us," I said.

"Oh," Aqualad said, "If you need someone to talk to, We are your friends. You do not need to be hide anything from us."

"Thanks," I answered, smiling at Aqualad before I floated away, _But what I know has to be kept a secret, even from those that I trust. I'm sorry Kaldur,_ I thought not knowing who could be listening.

I headed towards the control room, hoping to find answers.

When I arrived at the control room, only became depressed, seeing my only hope for answers in nothing more than scraps of twisted metal and nothing more than useless.

Sailor Mercury was leaning over the destroyed computer, a pair of blue glasses covered her eyes as she typed away on a small computer.

Noticing that I had entered the room, she put the small computer away and tapped her right ear, making the glasses disappear.

Tilting her head to the side she asked, "Can I help you Miss Martian?"

"No I guess not," I answered.

"Are you sure, because if need anything I am sure that I can help you," Mercury stated, looking into my eyes.

"No I was just seeing the damage that was caused when Sailor Chaos and Chaos attacked," I said, lying, "Can anyone here fix the computer because it seemed really important to you guys?"

"Oh, well, the computer won't be fixed for awhile," Sailor Mercury said, "And there is only so much I can do to fix it."  
"Okay," I said, walking away.

I didn't know what to do, I had questions that needed answers and I had no way of figuring those answers out, "Hello Megan! I can try and use the bio ship computer," I said tapping my head.

I quickly found my way out of the castle and outside only to be greeted by more members of the Green Lanterns corps guarding the castle. Walking past them towards the bioship with all their eyes on me felt like an eternity that I spent staring at the ground, walking as fast as I could.

The entire way to the Bioship I could hear them whispering, but I did not dare enter any of their minds, Remembering Serenity's warnings very clearly. A small piece of Serenity was alive and keeping the other scouts, along with my princess safe. I couldn't let her down and let Chaos gain access to my mind.

Opening the Bioship door, I made sure to look around for anyone else before I closed it. Sitting down I opened up the Bioship computer and searched the four names that Serenity gave me first, quickly learning nothing of them except that all the names shared a Japanese origin.

Searching the term Small Lady I quickly learned nothing, but when I searched Starlights, I came up with a newspaper article written in Japanese. Reading thru the article I learned of three mystery Sailor Scouts that have only been seen a couple of times. Looking at a picture of them, most likely taken on a phone,it looked quick and blurry, it showed one of them running away. They had long black hair tied back, wearing black shorts and bra, with knee high boots.

 _One question answered,_ I thought, _But who are Ami, Minako, and Makoto? Who is Setsuna and who is Small Lady?_

A knock sounded on the door. Quickly erasing everything I just searched and turning it off, I turned towards the door and said in a calm voice, "Come in."

Conner opened the door, he looked worried, "M'gann, Kaldur said you were acting strange."

"After everything that just happened, I don't see why I would be acting strange," I responded, trying to act natural.

"Is there something else bothering you besides what just happened," Conner asked.

"It's just," I said trying to come up with a lie, "For the first time in a thousand years, Princess Mars, the Princess of my planet, was found alive and well. And I just saw her die all over again," I said, rubbing my arms.

"When I was young I would hear stories about her, that those of the royal line were the only martians to be able to touch and manipulate fire. I didn't believe the stories until now, that's how I found the palace, it's like I could feel fire and not get hurt."

Conner hugged me, on the inside I felt terrible for lying to him, even though part of it was the truth. I had to watch what was believed to be the death of my princess.

"I just need some time to myself," I said.

"Don't forget I will always be here for you," Connor told me, and I knew it was the truth.

"I know," I said, hugging him tight.

I watched him walk out of the bioship, silently I cried, I wanted to tell him everything, everything that I had learned but I couldn't. Like my Princess once had a mission, I now have my own mission that I would have to work in the shadow. I would have to work in secrecy, because I am the only one who could keep everything that I knew safe.

Knowing this, I began to cry, hugging myself on the floor of the bioship, knowing how much rested on my shoulders, knowing that most terrible things could happen if I alone failed, knowing that I alone held the fate of not just Earth and Mars or the galaxy that I called home. I held the fate of the entire universe and should I fail, I don't know what would happen.

A silent breeze swept thru the bioship and for a second it felt like Serenity was there wanting to comfort me, but I knew that in this mission my team can't help me, the Justice League can't help me, no one can help me, in this mission I am alone.

Turning back on the computer, I wiped the tears from my face, knowing that I have to be strong I said, "Search everything on Sailor Moon."

* * *

 **Thank you to all you out there who reviewed, favorited and followed. Please leave a review and see you guys next time**


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own Young Justice or Sailor Moon**

* * *

(Miss Martian/ M'gann POV)

Looking for everything on Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts was not easy. It had taken a couple of hours and all I could find were a handful of pictures that have been taken of her and the Sailor Scouts during their battles, but one picture in particular caught my attention.

It was Sailor Moon fighting but next to her stood a small child, her hair had so much strawberry in it you could say it was pink. The picture was blurry and must have been taken on a cell phone because of it's poor quality, but what stood out to me most about the little girl is the uniform she was wearing, it was a pink sailor scouts uniform and her hair was up in a style that resembled Serenity's. She looked like a pink rabbit and that of a much smaller Serenity.

"Who are you," I asked myself looking at the small child in the picture.

Deleting my search history on the bio ship, I walked out onto the moon, knowing that I had questions that I needed to ask the Sailor Scouts; Who was the small child that I saw in the picture, who are the three other girls that I had learned about.

 _I have pieces to a puzzle that I don't know how to put together_ , I thought to myself.

The Moon was bustling with activity, Green Lanterns were everywhere, all of them seemed battle ready but they seemed to hold a bit of fear in everything they did. I knew that a Green Lantern's power ring needed Will Power to make it work, but fear was also a Green Lantern's most dangerous weakness.

I had to resist the temptation of peeking into their minds to see what they are thinking, remembering Serenity's warning of Chaos only being able to grant access to my mind through other minds.

Walking up the palace steps I avoided all eye contact, choosing to stare at the ground the entire way. The palace doors had been left open because of the constant flow of Green Lanterns coming in and out.

 _They must have brought an army with them_ , I thought watching all of the Green Lanterns coming in or out.

Following the flow inside, I kept a constant watch out for any of the Sailor Scouts, hoping that they had answers to my questions, and to help put the puzzle pieces together.

* * *

(Sailor Chaos POV)

I sat in a large chair, that was fashioned out black crystal that pointed out into the air around me. Below me was the Galaxy Cauldron, staring at it I remembered my battle with Galaxia that seemed like years it happened years ago rather less than 2 months ago.

Galaxia's words echoed in my mind from that, " _The Holy Land of the Stars. Strong stars and weak stars. Trash and Sailor Soldiers. This is the place where all stars throughout the Galaxy are born."_

The Cauldron bubbled and swirled below a cliff with a tall arch. The center of the Milky Way Galaxy and the most powerful star in the universe.

"So many star seeds," I chuckled, "And I can't touch one of them without alerting it's guardian."

"Yes, Guardian Cosmos would be dangerous if alerted. Though she could pose no threat to me, she could still take your star seed," Chaos hissed, "Any word from the Witch Boy yet."

"No," I stated, lacing my fingers together and looking at Chaos, "Klarion is yet to answer our call for him."

"And what about T'Charr?"

"He as well is yet to answer our call to him," I answered, "Though I doubt he will answer or even try to come to you. He has fallen in love with a Lord of Order after all, and has been lending a mortal his power."

"He believes that the Lords of Chaos and Order can work together peacefully. He is wrong the Lords of Chaos and Order are and always should be eternal enemies," Chaos growled, shaking the world around him.

"But you are his master, it is his sworn duty to serve you and only you, so he must answer his call to you, both him and that mortal and just like Klarion must do as well," I remarked, knowing my words were true, "We just need to be patient."

"I can be patient," Chaos said, "But I am not so sure about your friends and their allies."

"I know," My voice sounded hollow.

"Have done what needs to be done?"

"I have created a time storm so dangerous that by just entering the Doors of Time would end the life of any lifeform. Mortal or immortal, they would be torn to pieces and scattered throughout the timeline," I spoke, twirling my hair in my fingers.

" _He will abandon you, he doesn't need you. You are just a pawn in his game like everyone else,"_ a voice seemed to speak softly in my ears.

Standing up I turned looking for the owner of the voice, "Did you hear that."

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't you hear that voice," I asked looking at him.

"What voice," Chaos asked.

"The voice that just spoke, didn't you hear it?"

"I can hear everything in the galaxy, but I did not hear any voice," Chaos answered.

"Hmmmm, must have just been my imagination," I said, rubbing my head.

I walked towards the edge of the cliff I stood on and looked down towards the Cauldron, holding my hands out in front of me the 4 star seeds of what were my friends appeared, glowing in their purest form.

All of the memories I had with them seemed to disgust me to my very heart. Crystal Tokyo, Neo Queen Serenity, King Endymion, and Chibiusa, they all seemed like a distant lie told to me long ago.

"What are you going to do with them?"

"I think they may prove to be of use to us," I said, smiling, "to crush what our enemies value most, hope."

"Please do explain," Chaos asked, drawing it out.

"The others hold onto hope very dearly, it is what keeps them fighting," I said, "if we collect the other Star Seeds we could take that hope away."

"What do you mean?"

"I was thinking of maybe a public execution for everyone to see."

Chaos grinned at me, his sharp teeth visibly showing, "That would be very cruel Serenity. Taking hope is one thing breaking what is left is another."

" _Please don't, you can't,"_ a voice shouted at me.

Spiraling around I looked for it's source only to find Chaos looking down at me confused.

"What is wrong."

"Nothing," I said, "Just my imagination."


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own Young Justice or Sailor Moon**

* * *

(Sailor Pluto/ Setsuna POV)

I was standing in front of the space time door with Hotaru, Mako had come and taken Mina away and back to her room to talk to her. Ever since Haruka and Michiru had been taken, it had only been me and Hotaru left as the outer senshi, and it was our duty to protect the solar system from outside threats, but I feel like we failed.

"Do you still think there is a way to save our Princess," Hotaru asked.

"I hope that we might be able to bring her to her senses of what is actually going on," I said.

Hotaru's eyes had been that of Saturn's ever since Serenity revealed herself as the Sailor Scout of Chaos, cold and emotionless, filled with joy of destruction and pain, "Would it be safe to check the future?"

"Hotaru, I am cannot see the future. I am afraid to find out what happens. There is a time storm and I fear the outcome of what is to happen," I explained, placing my hand on the door.

"So what you mean to say is that there could be a chance of a new timeline, one without Crystal Tokyo," Hotaru asked.

"Yes," I said, my voice sounding emotionless.

"Sailor Pluto, Sailor Saturn."

We bother turned and faced one of the Guardians.

"Appa Ali Apsa, it has been many years since I have last seen you hasn't it," I said.

"True I have not seen you since you were a little girl and before the fall of the Silver Millennium," the old guardian said, "And last time I saw you Sailor Saturn you were in a deep sleep."

"I have been awakened by the three talismans and brought forth the end of one who wished to destroy this world already so that Hope and Rebirth may begin," Hotaru said with a cold stare toward the guardian.

"I see," the old guardian stated.

"We thank you for bringing aide when we had needed it most," I said in hopes of changing the subject.

"You are welcome Sailor Pluto, as soon as we had heard of your return to this world and the emergence of Chaos, we knew this we be a battle you and the senshi would not be able to win. We gathered the strongest of the green lanterns and came as fast as we could," Appa Ali Apsa responded, "And I am very sorry for what has happened to Princess Serenity."

"Why should you feel sorry when you had done nothing wrong," Hotaru said.

"We had learned in advance that your Princess had returned. At the time we had thought that any major threat was gone and did not see the need to add more protection to her than the Green Lanterns that are of Earth," The Guardian replied.

"I see," Hotaru stated, her eyes holding a cold stare towards the guardian.

"No one could have seen the oncoming danger that was Chaos," I said, "Even I who posses the powers of time could not see it."

"If it is no trouble to you, could you see what will happen in the near future," Appa Ali Apsa asked.

"I wish I could but a time storm rages and the future is unknown to all, even to me," I replied.

"Is there any other way to find out the future?"

"No," I acknowledge, my voice void of all emotion, "There is no other way, the time storm is shielding every way of finding out the final outcome and the future. The time storm has even made traveling through time dangerous."

"Would that be a risk worth the taking?"

"No, the time storm is too strong, when you step into the timeline you would surely be killed."

"Ah, I see," Appa Ali Apsa responded, "If you don't mind I will take my leave now."

Nodding my head I turned away to face the Doors of Time so I would no longer face the old guardian as he walked out of the room.

Feeling the weight of those words come from my mouth, I felt useless, I felt like I would be no help to anyone anymore.

"From everything that I have seen in my long life Hotaru, I never would have believed that our Princess would become what she is, and now I don't even know if this will be who she will always be from now on," I said, my eyes filling with tears, "I have failed Hotaru, as her protector and guardian of time."

Collapsing to my knees, I hugged myself feeling like I would be nothing but dead weight to the sailor scouts, that I was of no more use, that I could not save my princess.

Feeling a pair of arms wrapped around from behind me, I heard Hotaru's voice, "Setsuna you are not alone, I too feel like I have failed our princess, but what she would want is for us to keep on fighting, protect the Earth, and not fall to despair. She never stopped fighting and neither should we."

Turning around I began to hug her back, feeling more at ease with myself I said, "Thank you, Hotaru."

Even though it felt like a brief moment it seemed to last an eternity for me, I could see Serenity smiling back at me.

She was wearing her school uniform and was happy, she was reaching out to me with both arms and she seemed to be saying, " _Don't give up Setsuna."_ Holding on to Hotaru tighter tears began to fall from my eyes.

"I once told Princess Serenity that hope and rebirth begin with the end," Hotaru said, "As long as there is hope there is still a chance left to save her so that rebirth could happen. Perhaps this is not the true end."

"Sailor Pluto, Sailor Saturn, I need to ask you guys something?"

Turning to the source of the voice, "Miss Martian," standing up with my garnet rod in my hand, "What is it that you need to ask?"

"I was doing some research and I came across an awesome kid picture of you guys fighting and we'll…"

"What is it," Hotaru asked.

"In the picture there was another Sailor Scout, she looked really young with pink hair and had a pink Sailor Scout uniform," Miss Martian inquired, "Who is she?"

"To everyone else she was Sailor Chibi-Moon," Hotaru acknowledged, tears filling her eyes, "And she was a hero to them."

"But to us," I spoke, "Her name was Small Lady Serenity, and she was a dear friend."

Upon hearing my words Martian seemed to freeze in place.

* * *

 **Hey Guys, sorry its been awhile my computer broke and I have been having to write these two chapters on my phone in my free time, sorry. Any way thank you to all of you who Favorited/Followed my story and also reviewed.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own Young Justice or Sailor Moon**

* * *

(Miss Martian/ M'gann POV)

"But to us her name was Small Lady, and she was a very dear friend," Sailor Pluto spoke, her words seemed to echo throughout the room.

I froze in place when I heard the name, _The one who has the ability to destroy Sailor Chaos is a small child._

"Does the name Setsuna sound anything familiar to you," I blurted out, not thinking of my words.

"How do you know that name," Sailor Pluto's words darkened as she gripped her rod tightly in her hand and Sailor Saturn entered a defensive stance.

"It's just….I…." I said, racking my brain for an excuse instantly regretting my words, remembering my promise to Serenity, "Um, well you see…um…. there was also a clip that someone had once filmed you guys fighting and well, Setsuna was shouted and I was just wondering if it was important," I lied thinking of the first excuse that came to mind.

Rubbing the back of my neck, it began to feel like an eternity had passed before both Sailor Scouts seemed to calm down and relax, though it didn't look like they believed my story.

"The name belongs to me," Sailor Pluto responded, her words hollow but filled with disappointment. Turning around Sailor Pluto or Setsuna as she said her name was, "Or it once was mine but it now it only holds sad memories."

"We all had our own names," Sailor Saturn said, "All the Sailor Scouts did."

"Um well, Setsuna, do you think you could get Small Lady to come here, perhaps she could help us in restoring Serenity," I asked.

"There is no way to contact her," Setsuna responded. "She does not live in this time."

"What does that mean," I asked, curiosity pulling at me.

"Small Lady comes from the future, that is where she lives," Sailor Saturn said.

"The future," I whispered.

"And even if we could contact her there would be no way for her to arrive safe and unharmed," Setsuna spoke. "A time storm so fierce rages that causes all passages through time to be dangerous. To ask her to come would be a like asking her to kill herself, and that would only happen if we somehow knew of a way to send the message."

"Oh," I said. "Ok well at least I asked."

Walking out of the room, I felt so much weight on my shoulders, staring at the ground, guilt formed in my chest, _The one who has the ability to destroy Sailor Chaos and there is no way to reach her or summon her._

Walking through the halls I felt like I was approaching my own death, a fight that was unbeatable was approaching. The fear of facing Chaos and Sailor Chaos was still fresh in my mind, making me feel like child.

 _Unless I found a way to travel through time,_ The idea came and I knew this was my only option, the only way to save what was left of Serenity. If Small Lady has done it, then maybe there was a way I could do it.

Looking down the empty hallway, I knew what I had to do. I knew that for now I would be a soldier fighting a war that was bigger than myself.

I knew that first I had to deliver the rest of Serenity's messages. My to do list was long, but now it was now or never. I know that I will be breaking rules, trust and maybe even the laws of the cosmos themselves.

My heels clicked on the almost pristine floors of the castle, echoing through the empty hall.

Silently to myself I whispered, "I promise," _I promise that I will save you Serenity, I will help destroy Chaos and Sailor Chaos. And if I die then at least I tried and I will live with that guilt._

Looking up through a skylight, I saw the Earth. A beautiful blue planet, names of all those I've met flashed through my mind, _Garfield, Conner, Uncle J'onn, Artemis, Zatanna, Robin, Kaldur, Raquel,Wally and everyone in the Justice League,_ "I promise."

* * *

(Unknown Location 3rd Person POV)

"I promise," words filled with passion reaching hidden ears.

"Thankyou M'gann," Serenity said, kneeling at the foot of the large pillar, her shackled hands holding the Star seeds close to her chest.

Serenity knew she gave M'gann a suicide mission, a dangerous task, but there was no other way, all she could do was hope that M'gann would not fail.

"I wish that I could help you but I can't," Her voice echoed in the darkness that surrounded her, looking down at the Star Seed in her hands. A warm light emanated from their presence but that light was only engulfed in the cold darkness of the world that surrounded them. "All I can do is hide and protect them in here, I wish I could send them to you but even I am trapped here. It's not that I don't want to leave, I just can't."

The shackles around her wrists, jingled in a chorus of metal. The shining image of Crystal Tokyo in the 30th century had all faded from her mind.

 _I miss my family so much. I just want to hug and be with them,_ Serenity thought. _I don't even know if they are still alive._

Tears filling her eyes and sliding down her cheeks. _I was such a stupid, stupid girl. I didn't even think to check on you guys. If I ever make it out of this and you guys are still in Japan, I promise that I will tell you guys everything, I won't keep anymore secrets from you._

Hugging the Star Seeds close to her chest, Serenity could Sailor Chaos and Chaos deep in conversation in her mind's eye. Sailor Chaos standing tall over the Galaxy Cauldron, looking as if the life of the entire universe was her's to control, but Serenity knew differently.

"He will abandon you, he doesn't need you," Serenity whispered, "You are just a pawn in his game like everyone else."

Realising that Sailor Chaos heard her, Serenity realised her mistake. Huddling close to the column with the Star Seeds pressed tightly to her chest, not even taking the chance to breathe, closing her eyes tight to the world around, knowing how frail and weak she truly was. Feeling the darkness around her stir and move, searching for anything to swallow up.

Feeling the Star Seeds fade in her arms, she knew they were summoned by Sailor Chaos to admire and torment, to show off as if they were legendary objects. In her mind she could see and hear Sailor Chaos's speech.

" _The others hold onto hope very dearly, it is what keeps them fighting,"_ she said, " _if we collect the other Star Seeds we could take that hope away."_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _I was thinking of maybe a public execution for everyone to see."_

"Please don't, you can't," Serenity shouted, knowing the full outcome of what Sailor Chaos intended. "Please you can't," Serenity said tears, hugging herself tightly, "You don't know how much they mean to us, you don't know how important they are to this world."

Remembering Chibi Chibi, "Chibi Chibi, Sailor Cosmos or whatever your name is, if you can hear me; Please save my friends, save the Earth. You are meant to restore and keep balance, fight Chaos and keep everyone safe, so please just save everyone."


End file.
